My Alligiance
by tearsofacrescent
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in need of ally's and so seeks a powerful priestess. Now that his fortress is built and he is considered powerful, who'd dare battle his house or ally's. SessKag
1. To Agree

Hey guys what is up dudes and dude-ets? I'm joking, only joking. This is my very second story. First one was that continuation thing. So I consider this number two! Here we go.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted his face to the slowly falling rain pouring over him in its almost never ceasing drizzle. His ears still stay listening to the toad and child jabbering on in a non stop manner just behind him. "When will we get to where Sesshoumaru-sama is going Jaken?"

"We will be there when we stop!" The imp's impatient shout rang through the once silent forest.

"In other words you don't know where we're going do you?" Jaken seemed at a loss of words. Rin had possessed a problem when creating Sesshoumaru domain which would be far greater than his father's. Yet most of the demon and human Lord's took a liking to Rin. Especially Koga because of how much she resembled Kagome. Speaking of which this is where he was now heading. The demon said that Kagome was a powerful miko and would be a formidable foe but greater ally.

"Shut up you impudent child!" Rin huffed angrily and turned away from him, walking slightly faster in order to come next to Sesshoumaru. Yet she still stayed slightly behind him, showing him proper respect.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where does Kagome-chan live if you don't mind my asking?" Rin was almost too quiet to be heard.

"She resides in the village near Inuyasha's forest." Rin nodded slowly. She seemed sad suddenly, causing the Lord slight worry. "We are nearing the village Rin, if you wish to stay here you may."

"Do you want me to Lord Sesshoumaru?" The demon answered her not for, one, he didn't exactly know how and, two, he honestly didn't feel like it. Rin instead of speaking again merely followed him into Keade's village. The people stared at the group strangely as they passed. Jaken glared, Ah Un simply walked just as Sesshoumaru and Rin tried to hide behind the two headed dragon.

Sango and Miroku had obviously sensed his aura and came running toward the demon. The monk stood with his staff before him and Sango held her boomerang over her head ready to strike. Kilala hissed angrily while Sesshoumaru noted that his brother had gone somewhere. The half breed had always been so foolish in his opinion.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Sango glared hatefully toward the demon as he merely watched. Miroku stood just as quietly as he yet in a more threatening pose. Though if any had met Lord Sesshoumaru they would know this, just by standing in a single position, unmoving, he was a deadly threat.

"I desire an audience with the miko Kagome." Sango, as well as Miroku, bent slightly more as if they were to pounce upon the dog demon.

"Why must you speak with Kagome?" Miroku finally spoke to the Lord of the west and his question gained a glare from Jaken.

"You do not deserve to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru so if I were you I would be silent!" Jaken truly was a fool at moments.

Rin popped out from behind Ah Un and shouted. "Please don't fight Lord Sesshoumaru or Master Jaken!"

"Oh-hello Rin." Sango eased slightly for if the young girl traveled with the demon at certain moments it meant he was not here to battle.

"Where is the female? My patience grows thin humans." Sango glared at the male as an aura came from behind her.

"Sango Inuyasha's really mad at me because I stayed in my era to-long." The young woman, Kagome, paused once she spotted the small group. "Why's he here?"

"Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you." Miroku chuckled when the girl almost fell over from shock.

Kagome had come to look rather different over the four years that had passed since they last saw one another at the final battle with Naraku. He supposed she would be nineteen to twenty years of age at the current time. Her hair was below her rear when tied back in a high pony tale which it was. Her blue eyes, he noted, never changed. They still held the happiness that they once took on during her teen years. Of course there was more wisdom, but one would notice it not at a mere glance. Her face wasn't the same but she did not look more like Kikyo, she actually seemed to be even less alike to her features. Her bangs were slightly longer, down to her cheek bones but kept from her eyes, the black hair around the blue that turned light with merriment once she noticed Rin made a lovely contrast. Sesshoumaru would never allow these thought's to leak for she was a mere human. "He wants to speak to me?"

Kagome noticed Rin was taller, thinner and prettier. She had seemed cute as a child and now was lovely. The miko also seen that the girl looked much more like she had when she was younger than expected. Sesshoumaru though, he looked exactly the same, if you didn't count the fact that his bangs were a tad longer. Also he kept the same clothing and sash but his armor held more spikes and a crescent moon emblem on the front of it. "Yes and we shall discuss matters privately."

This is the moment when Inuyasha decided to plummet from where ever he had been in the sky; his sword had already been brandished. "No way in Hell Sesshoumaru." The demon Lord looked Tetsuiga over with bitterness. He had given up on retrieving the blasted thing, for every time he went for it he could never take it from the boy.

"It is not your decision unless the miko agrees with you." Sesshoumaru's amber eyes bore into her own as he spoke the word 'miko'. It caused her to feel awkward as if he were undressing her very thoughts.

"Inuyasha let's just see what he wants with me." The male whirled toward her, anger flashing in his darkening depths.

"No way Kagome! We can't trust him." The girl's own temper suddenly rose, along with her spiritual abilities.

"Look I can do what ever I want and just to make you feel better Kilala will come with me." Kagome began walking and the fire cat followed in her steps watching Sesshoumaru carefully.

"There isn't anywhere in this village where prying eyes or ears will not be, but I know somewhere that none can follow. Would you rather accompany me there or allow our negotiation, business or whatever to be heard?" The male thought it over for a long while which annoyed Kagome.

"Lead the way girl." Once he finally spoke she found that he seemed interesting to look at if you were suddenly so bored from moving no longer that you just needed something to view. A very interesting thing to look at in deed.

Kagome stepped before him and began walking quickly though of course Inuyasha had something to say. "No way in Hell you stupid idiot! You don't have any way to protect your self in case he does something!" Kagome balled her fists tightly yet continued moving, knowing it was best to simply ignore him. "I mean even if you had your arrows you'd still be easy prey for that bastard since you can't fire worth the shi…"

"Inuyasha sit boy!" It took a single word to end all argument from the male. If Sesshoumaru hadn't caught himself he would have probably laughed. Yet none can ever say what is what where the dog demon brothers are concerned. "Follow me Sesshoumaru, Kilala." With that said Kagome began to walk toward where ever she planned to take the two in order to converse.

"Damn it Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha stood and ran towards where ever it was that her scent was taking him. Tetsuiga sat within his palm readily, preparing to kill Sesshoumaru. Through the brush he ran quickly and just as he caught site of Kagome's back side he suddenly hit the ground. A barrier was erected by the young girl so that he couldn't follow any longer.

Sesshoumaru watched as she sighed in exasperation. The thought's that ran through her mind were. "_He is so annoying._" Kilala stood in behind the dog demon and Kagome, basically being prepared to attack the lord if need be.

"Miko how far is this area you speak of?" Annoyance was not hidden with in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Just a little farther, but you will need this." Kagome handed him a set of rosary made of jade and dragon fangs. "They were originally for Inuyasha whenever I felt like e was ready to come out here but you can where them for now."

She noticed that Sesshoumaru stopped. "Has the boy wore these at any point in time?"

"No he hasn't and if I were you I'd put them on." Sesshoumaru glared slightly. "I'm only saying that if you need to speak with me, which is obvious, I'd put those on. See there's this area where no demon can reach and if you were to go to that area with out these protection beads on then you would die. Even humans, unless they are priestess, can not reach there." While speaking Kagome had positioned another set of rosary onto Kilala.

"Can one not merely hold them with in ones grasp?" Kagome seemed to ponder for a moment on this question.

"I'm not exactly sure, but maybe you can." This irked the dog demon slightly. Koga had said that she would be a powerful ally but she seemed neither powerful nor brilliant. Sesshoumaru stayed a mere step behind the young girl and so she became slightly annoyed and nervous but said nothing. The demon lord noticed her unease yet didn't care honestly. Kilala did though and so rubbed Kagome's shoulder with her forehead.

Sesshoumaru began to sense some sort of powerful barrier coming from ahead. Kagome looked over her shoulder and said. "This barrier was created by Midoriko in order to protect miko's from human and demon shun. That is why it's so strong, but if a miko brings a demon to the barrier either holding the demons hand or giving him or her something that will hold her magic then the demon will be safe."

Kagome stepped through the barrier, along with Kilala and Sesshoumaru after. At this point the scenery changed completely. The lighting seemed more serial and the place was pure and untainted by anything. From the corner of his amber eye he seen Kagome smiled brightly, happily as this odd ray of sun shone over her. The wind blew at what seemed to be the perfect temperature causing even the demon lord to close his eyes for a moment. In that single moment though, Kagome had decided to look to him and almost gasped. At that moment nothing seemed more beautiful than the cold hearted demon lord at peace.

As Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and landed upon Kagome's blue orbs he frowned. She seemed suddenly so filled with awe over him and her eyes almost seemed to glow. How could it possible that she would seem so lovely at this moment? Was it because she looked almost immortal? Or could father's blood have suddenly consumed him so that maybe he began to feel some sort of attraction to a mortal no less? These thought's shook immediately for the demon would not lie that he found her attractive yet there was no sort of bond between them that would make him desire her company.

"Come this way please." The miko began walking, with a slight blush, toward a water fall's bank. Upon that back were to rocks, Kagome sat on one while Sesshoumaru sat atop the other. "So what is it that you want from me?"

"Address me as Lord Sesshoumaru girl. The reason why I have come to speak with is of high importance and it shall be repeated to none other than Rin, Jaken, Kilala or my self correct?" The priestess nodded, slightly confused yet agreed. "Koga, an ally to you and my self, has recommended that I gain your allegiance."

"Why is that?" Kagome blushed slightly at the begging offer of a life time.

"He had told me that though you are not skilled in the ways of battle you are powerful when need be. I of course agreed when witnessing the force with which you with stood from Naraku and handed back with even more of a shove. He is correct when saying that you are a powerful enemy to me but would be a far greater ally. Do you accept my offer or do you not?" Kagome couldn't find the words to speak for a moment.

"I will accept but I must know what this entitles. If I am an ally to you what gains or losses will there be for you or I?" The demon lord sat slightly impressed, for though she may be human and female she is quite smart after all.

"You will gain safe passage through my lands, an ally during times of war who will battle by your side if need be and will also capture far more ally's that I my self have gained. The same shall accompany I, though I refuse to consider my brother someone who shall battle by my side. I suppose the only set back would be that it would be required for you to visit my fortress when I sent for you or for you to be present in a battle if I am in need of your services." As the demon became quiet Kagome thought much of this over.

"What about my friends, will they have an easy passage through your territory even though I may not be with them?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "What will usually be required when coming to your house, meeting other houses and such? What will our activities be and what is it we will discuss?"

"You and other members will speak of battle operations, importance's occurring in your area that must be dealt with and you miko shall teach those that are demonic standing about how to deflect a priestesses attack." Kagome nodded slowly. "Activities such as training, conversing and sometimes balls will occur."

The wind blew casually around their bodies causing each one's hair and clothing to move slightly. Kagome who had been starring down toward the ground for sometime looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes mystified. The young man couldn't find her answer with so many thought's hammering through her head. "Sesshoumaru, I accept you offer for alliance and until you know my name you are only Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Okay how was it? Please let me know guys. I'd be most appreciative. Chapter should be up sooner or later, remember I have a story I'm writing and am in high school with lots of projects so it may take some time. 


	2. An Old Friend

Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So you agreed to his terms?" Sango seemed just as shocked as Miroku.

"Yes Miroku I agreed and if you think about it for a moment this does have quite a few perks to it. There will be protection for each of you when you roam through his lands and you all, besides Inuyasha he said, are considered allies." Kagome spoke with her head low out of nervousness, believing her friends may be angry with her.

"Damn it Kagome are really this stupid? It could be a trap damn it!" Inuyasha's rage could be kept silent not a moment longer.

"Inuyasha calm down." The miko tried to help her friend lower his temperament yet of course like always it did not work.

"No way am I going to calm down damn it. What's up with you lately?" Something in Kagome, the hut of friends besides Inuyasha, noticed seemed to be breaking. "Damn it you are so weird lately! You've been going around with this Hobo guy!"

"His name is Hojo and he was helping me study for an important college exam you jerk!" The young lady stood from where she sat, anger over taking her very being causing the spiritual powers to flare. "Listen you're just looking for a reason to get all pissed at Sesshoumaru and fight him but I saw nothing…"

"Exactly nothing. You can't see anything in his eyes Kagome! He's cold and he's ruthless. He don't give a damn about no one!"

"Inuyasha just shut up because I made an agreement and signed in blood!" Shock and anger filled the hanyou far more than it had before.

"You signed in blood? Are you really that stupid?"

"Just shut up Inuyasha! Shut up right now and I mean now!" This caused the male to quiet. "I am so sick of not doing what I believe is right for your sake when you just throw up something else later on, like now. I make a mistake and you get so pissed at me! I don't deserve this and I know it! I stay with you, look for jewel shards, cook ramen every day, sometimes watch you go away to find Kikyo only to have you come back every day, every time and scream at me! I'm tired of it! I've had it! I'm sick of you and so I will do what I want to do from now on! Bring Kikyo to the group Inuyasha! Let her follow you around because I won't do everything you want! If my friends or I need a break I will make you stop! When we're ready to call it quits for the day we will! And right now don't you dare follow me because I will purify you instantly!"

Kagome stormed away from the hut and into the dark evening. Her screams still rang in Inuyasha's and her friend's ears. All sat glaring at the male, which made him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. "What the Hell are you staring at!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" The small group of friends then ignored him.

Kagome ran through the wilder land while tears streamed down her face. The feeling of rage and despair refused to run away to someone other than herself at the moment. Her vision blurred terribly as she moved through the forest and so she snagged her self upon a root. As she believed she was going to crash into the earth someone caught her.

Kagome looked upward to find Miroku steadying her and Sango running toward them with Kilala and Shippo trailing. "Kagome are you going to be okay?" Sango questioned the girl while holding her closely. Kagome never answered, merely sat in her friends hold sobbing. Inuyasha had hurt her far too much this time and so she suddenly didn't care about anything, especially life.

The necklace that the demon lord gave her was the only thing that went unnoticed as Kagome fingered the crescent. Sesshoumaru, far away in the western lands, roused from his rare slumber only to look out the eastward window. Something in his blood sped faster as the miko felt her small nimble fingers over the moon. He knew that she was in no great peril and yet he of course understood that she was in immense pain. The feeling of despair rode over his body, crashing in the likeness of a wave at times. "Human suffering accompanies this girl in many ways." The demon spoke to none in particular as his deep voice rang over the large room.

Oh indeed it was giant for if he were to lay in slumber or walk about his quarters in his truest form it was in need of being rather spacious. The bed its self was the size of two football fields, the over length and width was used for room to move around with. The sheets were the color of rubies while the bed spread was the most bronze tent, resembling spilt blood from years past, any ever witnessed. A small cherry wood table lay with the remnants of unfinished green tea giving an odor satisfying one fully thanks to the drops of blood hidden within it. Also upon this furnishing were many a land ownership parchment and past records of the western territories. When one laid to rest for the evening beautiful patterns slid over the ceilings and it seemed that if you were to stare at the carvings without shutting your eyes for a certain amount of time that these markings would move, they would live and breathe just as you and I. A small fire place sat upon the far side of the room; though it was occasionally used it was mainly neglected. There of course was area that one could take them self in order to relieve their body and a closet for some other articles of clothing.

As the wind blew within the room Sesshoumaru sniffed the clean air, crisped by fall's coming. Summers rain, still battering against the shingles, would soon come to an end. The enemy that Sesshoumaru encountered would be just as the humid season, he would be finished. As his thought's swirled away from the miko and toward his foe Sesshoumaru's blood boiled. How dare such an upstart, powerful or not, demand a battle against the great dog demon of the west. Sesshoumaru was now far more powerful than his father by most demon or human standards. Some, of course, believed none could ever even master Inu-no-Tashio's immense power and there fore these people could not even fathom a strength so glorious that it could rival their deceased lord. Of course these ways of thinking usually didn't affect him as it would any other proud demon but when it came to this enemy underestimating him it thoroughly set his anger into an icy, burning flame.

The thought of this newly realized threat had set his allies into a frenzy and so sent letters speaking of war or peace in some occasions. With how many notices he received Sesshoumaru decided that a meeting was to take place immediately. At the moment the word "gathering" slipped into his mind Kagome's face suddenly came into his inner eye. This was a strange occurrence for never before had he thought of any woman in such an uncontrolled manner. Now that her face stay burned within his head he wondered about her. Thoughts of Kagome's blue eyes and ponderings as to why they gave so much light filled the crevasses of his brain. Sesshoumaru even wondered why she seemed so intriguing.

A growl emanated from his throat as he stared into the listless evening. "She has cast a spell upon me." The lord moved swiftly to his bedding once again and sat before sipping barely warm tea.

Through the night wolves howled occasionally while shadows moved swiftly from destination to destination until the sun crest over the mountain side once again. Kagome opened her blue eyes to find herself starring at Inuyasha's peaceful face. The miko blushed and moved to sit before him. Her trembling fingers touched his silver ears before moving downward in order to run her entire hand through his smooth locks. The half demon had awoken just before she laid her hand upon him, but he spoke not a word.

Inuyasha could hear her heart rate quicken with every small stroke given to his ears after she moved her fingers back upward. A dog like pure escaped his lips causing her to giggle in a sweet feminine manner. Kagome muttered the words. "Inuyasha just once I wish…" She stopped herself from speaking and her hand discontinued its ministrations. She couldn't let herself think of Kikyo at a time like this. Or finish the wish while the shikon no tama lay about her neck. Sighing in defeat Kagome stood and walked from the hut.

As she stretched her limbs by walking about the villages wooded area a familiar aura greeted her senses. Shippo bounded up from behind her smiling at his maternal figure. "Kagome are you going to go too the meeting?"

"What meeting are you talking about?" The kitsune leapt into her arms and handed her a parchment she hadn't noticed he was carrying. Within this documents pages this miko found that Sesshoumaru was upholding a small gathering in three night's time. A small map had shown at the bottom and it could lead her to his domain. Judging by where Inuyasha's forest was she knew that she had better begin moving now or other wise she may never make the journey in time.

"Listen Shippo you can't tell Inuyasha about any of this, do you understand?" Confused, but not wanting to disappoint Kagome, the kitsune nodded his head. "I'll be back in three days from Sesshoumaru's fortress. I'm an ally of him now."

"Are you betraying Inuyasha?" Shippo's eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up to Kagome.

"No Shippo I love Inuyasha still but Sesshoumaru isn't an enemy any longer and he needs me." The boy nodded once again but this time with his eyes cast downward. "Thank you so much Shippo." Kagome placed a small kiss on his forehead before leaping down the dry well which was only a few feet away from where she stood.

"I thought she had to go see Sesshoumaru." The kit felt extremely confused as the time traveling girl from the future slipped down the wells depths.

As the miko came from the darkened shrine a familiar voice came to her ears. Hojo stood speaking with her grandfather smiling brightly as he always did. In the years her dear friend had become even more handsome which meant that all females in a twenty mile radius wanted to be near to his heart. Hojo still aimed for Kagome's hand in marriage though which made her feel terrible. He had proposed to her at least ten times by now but every time she said no he seemed to desire her affection even more so than before.

The sound of her friend leaving lightened her heart for she didn't wish to speak with him at the moment. As Kagome came from the shrine she noticed her grandfather was walking away with Sota and her mother in order to do some shopping. The miko didn't wish to disturb their peace and so let them go with out a word. A sigh escaped her lips as she entered her home which truly wasn't her home any longer. Bending down she pat Buyo while muttering to him how fat he was getting.

Kagome lifted a bag from the closet and tossed a minuet amount of supplies within it; for she would be traveling alone and there fore needed not much food, drink or anything else that one may think a necessity. She fingered the crescent lying on her collar bone and sighed before writing a note to her family, explaining why it was that certain food stuffs were missing. With one last pat to the house cat she left for the outside.

Moving across the court yard slowly Kagome wondered what this meeting would entitle. Sesshoumaru will most likely want a business meeting but what was the business he would speak of. The Goshinkbu tree gave her shade as she crossed before it, not bothering to look upon its leaves as she normally did before jumping into feudal Japan again. She entered the well house quietly enough and slipped down into its depths.

Shippo gave a squeal of surprise as Kagome came from the well once again. "I'm sorry Shippo did I frighten you?" The miko pulled her self from the small area while smiling apologetically.

"No of course not." The kit bowed his chest toward the air in order to assume the presence of one who was formidable in strength. Kagome merely giggled at the young man before handing him a chocolate. "Thanks Kagome."

"You're welcome Shippo. Now I'll see you later." Just as Kagome was about to disappear Shippo shouted to her.

"When will you be back?" The miko smiled.

"Hopefully soon, good bye." With that the female began walking through the forest, not bothering to turn when the boy called to her.

The sound of birds singing merrily over head caused Kagome to smile. She loved this age of Japan for the time of era was so extremely pure besides the battles war lords waged against one another. A small rabbit crossed her path before hopping away in fright. The sun rarely shone through the dense forestry above her head and at moments a cool breeze would flow past her.

Koga stretched lazily as he read the letter within his grasp. Sesshoumaru was having some sort of meeting and he was in need of attending it. If he didn't maybe the male wouldn't consider him an ally but that wasn't the true reason he was leaving his pack it was because he may once again see Kagome. A wave of excitement rushed through his body as his tail wagged slightly.

"Hey Koga what's that?" Ginta came from behind the East lord along with Hakkaku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru desires a meeting with me." Turning around the wolf demon continued. "You both shall watch our pack, is this understood?"

"Yes Koga." The two spoke in unison.

"Alright then, later." With that in a whirl wind the wolf dispersed form their sight.

"I think Kagome's going to be there don't you?" Ginta nodded to Hakkaku's question for in truth that is the only reason he would exit so quickly.

"This scent." Koga turned his head toward Inuyasha's forest as a strong wind blew toward him. "It's Kagome!" The male spoke happily as he turned to greet her and though she was miles away, it would be mere moments before he found her.

The young woman spoken of had sat down on a large boulder, popping her joints which were currently quite sore. The wind decided to blow once more for the second time that day and it was only a small wisp of coolness. "Ugh this is a hot day." The young woman stretched out once again muttering how stupid summer weather truly was when she sensed a demon aura.

"Yo Kagome, what are you doing?" The wolf demon stepped toward they young woman who was currently putting the drawn arrow back into its holding.

"Preparing to battle a powerful demon." She spoke with a relieved smile as she walked to him. The miko then began to bow, remembering his stature from the last time they had met.

"Kagome don't do that please." The male lifted her back to him and he hugged her instead, causing her to blush madly. "I missed you Kagome."

"I missed you too Koga-kun." This of course lifted the wolf's heart, caused it to soar like an eagle. As he released the young woman he couldn't help but smile happily which of course caused Kagome to grin as well.

"So I bet your going to escort me to Sesshoumaru's home aren't you?" She giggled when he stood proudly before her.

"Of course I am Kagome, how could I not." The traveling miko had deeply missed Koga for he always managed to make her smile. She was happy that she was Sesshoumaru's ally now, for she had needed someone besides Sango and Shippo to give her happiness. Inuyasha had recently begun to take it from her.

* * *

So how was it guys? I hope it was good. Please review. 


	3. The West House

Okay so here's my third chapter guys, please review and enjoy. Oh and by the way, there's a certain character I decided to use from one of my other stories. Those of you who read them will be very pleased, though he will be slightly different.

* * *

"Shippo for the last time where did Kagome go?" Inuyasha's patience had worn thin long ago and one could see such by counting the numerous lumps on the kits head. Seething in anger, for Shippo refused to answer Inuyasha tossed him from the tree he had leapt in so that he could avoid Sango's angry wrath.

"Inuyasha that is not the way to receive answers from the kit." Miroku scolded gently, no matter how angry he was at the foolish hanyou.

Sango on the other hand allowed rage to flow over her entire being. She also let it slip from her mouth. "Inuyasha you can be such a stupid jerk! Stop hurting Shippo or I'm going to hurt you!" With that Sango tossed a dagger toward the half breed. He screeched while jumping away, but not before it took a few strands of his silver hair.

"What the Hell was that for!" The indignant cry rose from Inuyasha's lips, catching Sango ears and only causing far more anger to erupt.

"You know damn well what it's for!" The demon slayer walked from the spot in a rush so that she would not kill the boy.

"Excellent Inuyasha, you made my Sango vengeful and what's worse, she cursed you. Now you shall assuredly visit the chambers of Hell." Miroku after spooking the male slightly walked from the area in order to find his beloved. Now that the two were man and wife Miroku, in Inuyasha's opinion, was even more of a fool.

"Damn it Kagome where are you?" The wind that blew seemed to answer Inuyasha's question. "Sango, Miroku let's get moving Kagome's with that wimpy wolf!"

Shippo chuckled evilly. "Oh so she didn't tell you Inuyasha?"

"Tell me what!"

Shippo's grin grew. "Oh that she accepted Koga's offer since he's always saying how pretty she is, how much he loves her and that he would never hurt her. Unlike you Inuyasha, always saying that she "ain't" pretty, that you love Kikyo and you're always hurting her with your words." The hanyou's eyes bulged slightly as many emotions slid over his being. Sadness, anger and confusion were the main feelings felt by he but fear was the most predominant.

Inuyasha turned from his allies and ran through the woods trying his best to catch the wolf far ahead of him. Sango mounted Kilala, along with Miroku and Shippo, before falling there emotional friend. Of course all were angry with him, but they could understand his sadness, except for the deceitful Shippo.

Koga allowed Kagome to slip from his arms as they each arrived at Sesshoumaru's gates. The sun had almost sunken below the horizon causing the sky to be a bloody red and dark orange. "Thanks Koga, I appreciate you carrying me but we're two days early." The wolf could sense the worry flowing over Kagome's body entirely.

"If you're an ally everything will be okay." The miko nodded to her friend but still felt nervousness. "You don't need to be nervous Kagome, I'll protect." This caused the girl to smile.

"I know that Koga and I give you my deepest gratitude." As she spoke guards began to surround the inner gate.

"Who are you and what do you want with our western lord?" All the fearless men spoke in unison. Koga laughed which didn't seem like the best idea for these youkai were all very powerful. Each carried markings signaling how strong that they were and that of course caused Kagome to become slightly frightened. "What are you laughing at fool?"

"Oh and why am I a fool?" Koga managed his question shakily between laughs.

"You dare come here with a lesser miko to challenge our lord, this makes you a fool!" The demon guards all nodded in approval.

Just as Koga was about to speak or strangle their necks Kagome intervened. "Lesser miko." The young woman shook slightly as her power began to radiate. "I may not be as strong as most but I will guarantee that you don't want to take me on."

Koga started laughing loudly as he stepped away from her powerful barrier slipping above her by its self. "Now you bring Sesshoumaru's stuck up ass out here and you do it now." Koga's humor then stopped. If Kagome cussed she was extremely rage full.

"Who are you to dare challenge a youkai's authority?" This caused Kagome's anger to rise farther than it ever had before.

"Sesshoumaru's ally that's who." With that Kagome threw the parchment into the gates. A male who picked it up chuckled. He hadn't been standing with the others moments ago Koga noted.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Koga you may enter. Do not mind these insolent beings." The gates opened in order for the two to pass. Both walked to the man who held the invitation with in his hand. "I am Akin, Lord Sesshoumaru's personal guard. Welcome to the western lands." He bowed to the both of them and Kagome did the same.

"My lady you must not give me such respect I am merely a protector." The young woman smiled sweetly to him.

"You are the only youkai here with manners Akin and so deserve to be given respect." Koga grunted as jealousy swept him.

Sesshoumaru had watched the entire encounter from within his study and found it amusing when Kagome became as angry as she had. Yet in order to keep his soldiers alive for another day he sent Akin to retrieve the young woman and her companion Koga. The demon noticed that Kagome took in this male's features. Akin held the darkest of green hair, alike to a forest, and apricot green eyes that seemed to almost transparent. Two medium green stripes set themselves in a manner that Sesshoumaru's ran but a third sliced through each and up to his eyes. Long mist like jade hair fell to the middle of his thigh, even when kept in a high pony tail. His kimono consisted of a dark green collar and light apricot, like his orbs, under shirt. Bone armor ran over his breast with nothing very significant slinking over it while toward the shoulder the armor branched out and around, two strips intertwining while remaining slightly spaced apart. His armor under the bone was of back volcanic rock and, do to the breed of demon he was, still remained hot. His sash was of light and dark green plane patterns. Akin carried no weapon for he believed that one should exert their power through touch of skin, not metal or wood.

He realized Kagome had viewed him just as closely so maybe she did such with every enemy or demon, human and hanyou she met. He also watched her features as they each neared his fortress. She seemed oddly amazed by its structure, but then again he did find it rather impressive himself. His house was at least three stories high and very vast. Black marble steps led to his home when raising the very high hill. Large, almost gigantic doors rose, the darkest brown of wood one would have ever seen.

As the sun set Inuyasha became angrier than before for his friends were in need of rest and Kilala probably couldn't move much farther. She needed a rest but he still desired to look fro Kagome, worried for her safety. Yet there again they were all probably so tired. "Look we're stopping here." Inuyasha halted immediately after speaking and leapt into a tree.

Sango and the rest of the odd group felt awkward but didn't argue with the male. They each, besides Inuyasha, weren't worried any longer sense, when they took a bathroom break, Shippo told them that Kagome had really gone to speak with Sesshoumaru. Yet still there always was a small hint of fear that maybe the demon lord was tricking the group. "Miroku do you believe Kagome's alright?"

The monk who was currently cooking the group's meal smiled. "I will not say yes nor shall I say no for I truly don't know about this predicament."

This of course did not help Sango any. "Thank you Miroku." The male cast his blue eyes to her small retracted figure. A pain shot through his heart to find her wrapped in a blanket of despair and so he wrapped his arms around her body. Sango relaxed quickly into his embrace and almost fell into slumber but had to speak a small sentence. "I love you Miroku."

"I love you as well my dear Sango. Now rest peacefully." With that said the woman shut her eyes and drifted into her dreams.

Shippo had fallen asleep upon Kilala and Inuyasha was not to be seen. Miroku decided that he would merely save dinner until morning came. He wrapped the meat in a bundle and fell asleep with his wife in his arms.

"Kikyo what are you doing alive? I thought you had died and went to Hell." The half breed stood before his beloved.

"Kagome revived me with more of her soul than necessary. Yet still, because of this sudden abundance in life and emotion I was afraid to see you, to fulfill my promise and take you into Hell with me." Tears, though her eyes were slightly cold, fell down the side of her face. "I want to live with you and share the life we had."

The priestess then ran the remaining ten feet to Inuyasha in order to hold him to her. At first he was to shocked to move or to breathe but eventually his arms came about her body. "Kikyo I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me Inuyasha." The half breed smiled.

"I love you." As he spoke Kikyo remained within his mind, but Kagome was there as well. His thought's traveled between both women suddenly and Kikyo could feel it.

"It's alright if you do not know who you love." Amber eyes widen as her voice sliced through the night. "I love you and have faith Inuyasha." Kikyo pulled from him and brought her lips to his. Inuyasha felt warmth, he felt Kikyo and Kagome as one and so he kissed his love back. He kissed with a fiery passion that burned her body deeply, hooter than flames that were used to recreate her. Kikyo found her self pinned against a large tree and noticed Inuyasha's sudden need, his closeness. She pushed him away. "Not yet, not until you know." With those words she parted as quietly as she came.

"_Who do I love, Kikyo, Kagome who is it that I want to have?_" Inuyasha starred at the silent moon shining upon the earth that he walked on. Great confusion and desperation suddenly filtered through him in an almost painful way. "What do I do?"

Kagome had a hard time adjusting to the dark chamber Sesshoumaru had allowed her to sleep in. The room was large and beautiful yet at the same time it felt so very dreary when one is alone. The bed was of a dark blue quilt and lightly, sky blue sheet. Patters of flowers slid over the walls and sealing while two tables sat near the bed. Flowers were also engraved over there legs as well. A furnace, unused by the woman, sat on the opposite side of the room. The miko stood at the sliding doors which led to a balcony and so she stepped onto it, wishing for the warm breeze, cooled by the evening, to fall over the entirety of her being.

She was not greeted by a breeze but in stead by the eerie moon light yet it was enough company. The thin folds of her clothing allowed for enough air to flow through with out there being need of a breeze. The stars lit the night beautifully causing a smile to fall over her face in the serenity of night, yet the smile was bitter.

"Do you miss your comrades?" The miko gasped at Sesshoumaru's deep voice from behind her.

Her heart hammered wildly. "You frightened me." He said nothing, most likely waiting for an answer. "Yes and yet no I don't yet do miss them."

"That I suppose makes an amount of sense." The young woman smiled at his answer. This of course confused Sesshoumaru.

"If I may ask, what are you doing up so late?" Kagome had stopped looking into his amber eyes; they reminded her far too much of a certain hanyou.

"Demons require far less sleep than any human." The young woman nodded before walking to the edge of the balcony. "Do you not fear falling from such a height?"

Kagome laughed slightly. "Oh no I had once but not any more. I kind of enjoy them." The young woman bent further over the railing. Sesshoumaru suddenly detected the odor of Sake.

"Human do you have a single intelligent thought in your mind?" As Kagome turned toward him her hand slipped and so she began to fall backward. Sesshoumaru of course had no trouble catching her before she were to fully slip from the third floors height. As he held her tightly in his arms she smiled. Her hand wandered to his face and if Sesshoumaru had his other arm he would have stopped it.

"Why do your eyes have to remind me so much of him?" Tears slipped down her face as the hurtful words of Inuyasha returned fully. The sake wasn't working as well as she had hoped.

"I am not Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru bent forward, extremely close to her face. His eyes held no emotion and were brighter amber in the night than Inuyasha's, whose demon aspect was dulled by the human blood. The lord's were far more alike to a predator's.

"Oh. Thank you for clearing that up." As she spoke the last word Kagome felt sleep over taking her. Sesshoumaru watched as her form began to drift away into the land where dreams hid one form pain and sorrow or could bring them farther into their living nightmare. She seemed so very peaceful, so happy and yet so sad.

"Akin come from the shadows." The demon stepped forth before bowing low in immense respect. "You shall stand guard over this miko every night and will personally protect her every day. I will allow you rest when it is needed, is this understood?"

"I understand my lord." Sesshoumaru laid Kagome in her bed and then walked across the balcony to his room.

Akin stood over Kagome and smiled before lifting her cover over her body. "Welcome to the house of the west miko."

* * *

So what do you think guys? **Please review who ever reads or I will not update for three weeks.** Thank you all of my readers and reviewers. No one hardly reviews man.

I need at least TEN reviews and that's it.


	4. A Little Anger

Hey what's up guys? I am doing alright if you are wondering. Now into the story the story you shall go. I'm just kidding.

Any way I hope you guys are happy that I put Akin in my story. -

* * *

The morning's rays shown into Kagome's quarters and though it did not come upon Kagome, the reflection of light flowed from Akin's bone armor and directly to her shut eyelids. The guard almost believed that the young woman had died away in her sleep, but was not a fool for there was a definite heart beat. Eventually she began trying desperately to swat the menacing glare from her eye lids. She looked extremely childish while doing such, but Akin noticed she had not roused fully and so had no control over what her human mind bid her act.

Stormy, tired blue eyes opened in frustration to see the youkai staring at her silently. Kagome pulled the covers over her head and grumbled before her restless movements ceased. Akin could have sworn he heard a "Stupid demons are all alike. Watching you when you sleep like some sort of freakish-thing" which caused him to laugh lightly. He counted five minutes and fifty four seconds before she suddenly leapt from her bed only to fall on the floor. "What are you doing in here watching me sleep?"

Kagome's shouting pained his sensitive hearing but of course as a human she didn't notice. "My Lord requested I keep a watchful eye over you, even during sleep." The miko sighed as the reasons of this sudden and unexpected "request" lay dormant to her. "My lady I shall exit this room whilst you dress appropriately for lunch."

Just as Akin was about to retire from her presence but for a moment she called out. "It's already lunch?" The young man nodded to her. "Also, what am I suppose to wear?"

"It is at the foot of your bed, my Lady." Kagome blushed a vibrant red as the article of clothing in deed lay at the foot of her bed. She began to apologize but her youkai guardian shook it away with a dismissing hand. "There is no need to give your apologies to a lowly protector."

The young woman smiled a sweet smile, which spoke the words he refused her to say, as he opened and closed the shoji doors. Kagome sat still as a statue for quite some time, thinking over the events of last evening. She couldn't remember them fully, there was still a haze etched within the landscape of her mind. With a sigh she stood and moved toward the end of her bed. "I suppose I could always ask Sesshoumaru what happened."

The kimono which lay awaiting her touch was beautiful. Falling petals of some odd flower that she had never seen before, so lightly colored, against a dark, almost maroon background. This signaled the end of summer and the beginning of winter. The under kimono held a silver like tent to it but nothing special other wise. As she slipped the layers over her body she gasped. It felt as if she were wearing nothing, but yet she was. The young miko then tried to place her hair in a more refined way but suddenly felt oddly bored with the task and so became lazy. She instead wore a low pony tale which caused her hair to fall father than seen from the day before.

"Akin I think I'm ready." The male opened the door but did not look at her. "Do I seem presentable because I don't feel that way?" The guard looked briefly and nodded to her. "Thanks I appreciate it."

"You're welcome my Lady." Kagome felt slightly annoyed at the fact he continually referred to her as my lady.

"Please just call me Kagome. I don't like formal references." The demon felt an odd spark of something within him, but spoke nothing of it.

"Lady I am required to give such a title." The miko thought this over for a moment.

"I have asked you to call me this correct and you're not allowed to cause me distress but the fact that you're not doing what I have asked is causing me to become upset." The youkai smiled at her intellect as a sign of defeat. "I'll speak with Sesshoumaru don't worry about it."

The corridors were vast and so Kagome constantly turned her head to view something which caught her wondering eye. Guards stood at every hall, beginning and end. They stood so still yet Kagome knew that these men had cat like reflexes and could lop her head from her shoulders in an instant. The thought of viewing her own blood was suddenly nauseating, for blood always made her think of Naraku. Yet he was dead, right? The young miko sighed next to Akin which brought his attention to her for a moment but he discarded the concern.

A single demon out of the entire bunch caused her attention to move from what she was currently thinking upon to him. His yellow steady, yet heated gaze sent chills of fear and almost willing submission down her spine. The miko within her body began to react and all protectors immediately took notice. Akin stepped before her person and glared threateningly at the single fool before him. At this the tiger youkai turned his head. Many guards were coming down the hall yet when they sensed Akin's anger all dispersed from human sight, though they watched. Kagome could feel their eyes upon her which served to only irritate her further.

The miko suddenly stopped and turned to face the opposite direction, her eyes holding an annoyed expression. Akin had sensed Koga's aura at the exact moment she had and the demon was still a while away. This spoke volumes for if she were able to sense youkai energy so far off then she was powerful indeed. The whirl wind coming from a distance down the corridors was heard to even Kagome's human ears. In a matter of seconds the Eastern Lord stood before her, his eyes gleaming with anger. "Kagome are you alright? Has any one tried to harm you?"

"Don't worry Koga-kun, I'm fine alright?" The young woman smiled, trying her best to reassure her dear friend that she was fine. The lord would most likely have said something other but Sesshoumaru decided to make his debut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I apologize for the disturbance." Akin bowed low, in order to show his masters dominance. Kagome slightly bowed toward him in nervousness yet in politeness as well.

Koga on the other hand, he was a different story. "What the Hell is up with your men Sesshoumaru! They were all about to attack Kagome; I can read it in their postures and scents!" The rage flowing of the youkai lord was almost unbelievable, but then again when a demon loves a young woman anger shall cloud his mind gladly when the instinct to protect her comes forth in the likeness of a raging river.

"Am I truly required to answer your questions while you stand within my domain; I think not." Sesshoumaru looked into the depths of blue orbs as he faced the miko. "We will discuss this event in the evening."

"Hey I was talking to you." As Koga reached out to grip Sesshoumaru's arm, shoulder or something Akin had moved before his lord, expertly pinning the wolf demon against the wall with his hand to the wolf's neck. His fingers held the heat of electricity, or lightening, causing the wolf demons skin to burn.

"You will not touch the lord of this house hold, foolish youkai, is that understood?" The Eastern lord said nothing to Akin but eventually the guard released his hold. The male then stood at Kagome's side once again, saying nothing more to any who stood so silently as well.

"Miko, lord Koga follow my steps if you will." Sesshoumaru then turned from the two and began walking toward where Kagome hoped to be the dinning room, for she was hungry. Instead they each had arrived at his study and both knew exactly what was to happen, discussion. Koga had no problem with Sesshoumaru speaking of war or his lands but it bothered him that Kagome had to deal with it. She was obviously exhausted and something lay over her mind like a coiling snake. Most likely it was Inuyasha. He also knew that if he was able to hear her stomach churning in hunger, than so could the western lord. Yet the demon knew that if she did not have anything to eat now all would be well for Sesshoumaru, as ruthless as he may be, will provide an excellent dinner for the young woman.

The area where meetings and, truly, all business took place was quite plain, but one like Sesshoumaru would most likely enjoy the tidiness rather than a blast of color and some item out of place here and there. Koga didn't notice and didn't care. Yet Kagome felt far differently than either of the men. A lovely painting stood at one side of the room, but other than that this area was hideous to her eyes. Turning away in absolute shock from Sesshoumaru and Koga she almost gagged. "My lady what ails you?"

"The young woman smiled and waved it off, praying neither the western or eastern lord would take notice. Of course, Koga did.

"Kagome, love, does something trouble you?" The demon held her hands, looking deeply into her ocean like depths.

"Koga stop saying that." Pain flashed across his face. "I'm fine and am sorry to hurt or worry you." He smiled, but the harm stayed. "Please Koga there's always Ayame." This the miko whispered.

"Don't worry over it Kagome." With that the youkai turned toward Sesshoumaru who had recently told Akin to disperse from the room. His highness sat down and signaled for each to also take a seat. Kagome did so with, of course, nervousness and Koga merely plopped from his standing position.

"You both have arrived earlier than expected but no matter. Koga I could use your answer to a question asked of you last evening in a few moments, yet now I need to speak with Kagome." The demon lord then faced Kagome who scrunched back farther with a small smile pressing over her features. "Nervous, little miko?"

"No you're just an imposing figure and I've never really been this near without the threat of death before." His look became skeptical. "I know I have once but Inuyasha the annoyance had still fuelled my anger and so I didn't notice."

"At any rate understand this, you are not allowed into the eastern side of the castle, do I make myself clear?" At her nod he continued speaking. "From this day forward you shall begin training in the dojo."

Just before he continued Kagome interjected. "Why must I be trained, by whom and why am I prohibited from the east wing? Where does that line begin?"

"You are weak, by Akin and his elder brother, just where the floor becomes green and you are a human who couldn't possibly understand, to put it bluntly." Koga sat back, chuckling and Sesshoumaru sent a slight glare toward him. The wolf demon turned his eyes away and smiled. The youkai lord soon knew why.

"I'm weak you say! Well let me tell you something Mr. Macho jerk off I may be a small woman but let me see you go through child birth!"

"You have never given child birth before miko." Kagome glared menacingly.

"I may not have but I have been present during a birthing and know how painful it must be to do so. You're a man and couldn't handle it, not through that little thing of yours! Good day Sesshoumaru!" The miko stood and stormed from the room only to reopen the shoji doors. "And another thing, I comprehend things better than your pompous brain ever could!"

Sesshoumaru slid his gaze toward the wolf demon who immediately gave a wheezing laugh. "Silence your self wolf before I destroy your pathetic existence."

Koga quieted but continued to keep the grin plastered over his face. "Fine, but you'll hear me howling in hilarity tonight." The Inu youkai merely cracked his knuckles while looking downward.

At that moment Kagome had Akin's hand and was storming down the halls. "Why that Sesshoumaru I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"If you don't mind my saying my lady, I believe you already have." Kagome's grip tightened over her guard's hand. "Of course opinions are meant to be kept to one's self."

Inuyasha had continued to think of Kikyo and what she had spoken of with him. The love held in her eyes, was that do to the addition of Kagome's soul or was it something she realized? Did the dead priestess truly mean what she spoke or was it a lie? No, Kikyo hadn't lied in life, or in death. What was it that made her realize that she still loved him?

"Miroku, do you think that we should continue to follow Kagome's trail for if Inuyasha finds out she's with Sesshoumaru the…?" The demon exterminator was rudely interrupted.

"She's what?" The hanyou shouted loudly into the afternoon, causing many birds to fly afar.

"I don't believe you should have spoken Sango for with the anger searing through our friend, I believe he shall be so rash as to kill Kagome on temperamental accident of course." Miroku looked away as Inuyasha glared.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you've enjoyed this slightly smaller chapter. Sorry for not updating its just I could be working on another story I'm trying to publish but instead I type this. Don't get me wrong, I love writing it, it's just there isn't enough gratitude. Sorry if that's rude in your opinion. 


	5. Miko's that are Cursed

Hello every body!

* * *

The evening, Kagome noted, was far quieter than what the afternoon had been. She hadn't gone to dinner and regretted the decision for when Akin found her searching through her pack she had brought with her for food he confiscated it in order for Sesshoumaru to look over the contents. A sigh erupted from her frame before the wind came to blow it into the air, far above her head and into the endless evening. Kagome felt as if her heart floated into the black night as well.

Behind Kagome, a deep voice broke the surrounding silence. "Do you enjoy this open air miko?" There was a slight amusement behind the spoken words as Kagome gasped in fright.

She answered after regaining her composure. "Yes I suppose I do Sesshoumaru." Kagome never turned to view the male standing behind her small form.

The demon gripped her wrists, forcing her to him. "Why is it that you are so bold as not to speak to this Sesshoumaru-sama in a respectful manner?"

"You do not respect me. I am known as Kagome, not miko, human or shard detector or even woman! I am Kagome." The female tore away from Sesshoumaru's touch as tears stung her eyes. A foul hatred seeped into her, for as she disrespected this man she realized kindness was stealing away from her, thanks to the bitter treatment of Inuyasha. Moments of silence passed, seeming like years and maybe even eternity until his voice broke the air.

"Sleep well, Kagome." The young woman heard the ridicule from behind that voice, the laughter he hid and the disgust he showed. She whirled around and gripped his arm turning him to her. Before she could speak his hand was to her throat and she was against the wall. "Ally or not I will end your life where you stand if you so dare to touch me ever again. Remember miko, I am not Inuyasha and so will not tolerate your formularities."

The demon glared into her eyes for a moment before dropping her onto the ground. The miko sat unmoving for quite a length of time though her hair swirled within the winds caress. Thoughts of Inuyasha and her friends caused tears to sting her eyes. Memories of who she was once and is not now harmed her person in a way that none could understand. Kagome lay on the ground and softly whimpered before sleep came. Her last thought being. "_Why is it that at night we find how terrible nightmares can be?_"

Akin came from the shadows as sleep over took her being. It was to be a slightly chilly night and so he wished her not to gain cold or any other illness that humans were so prone to catch. The youkai lifted her into his arms and brought her to her room, laid her within the sheets and covers before exiting in order to speak with his lord who await him outside the girl's quarters.

"Akin, you will do to be careful with this human." Confusion flowed over his guard's scent and so he spoke slightly more. "Do not allow these feelings to come any farther, not even to friendship. Is this understood?"

"Of course my Lord." With this Sesshoumaru entered his study in order to prepare his mind for the on coming of his allies. Humans, demon slayers, demons and the occasional priestess would not be a good combination of beings to have in a room together, yet it would have to do. The oncoming day would prove to be a frustrating one, especially with a little daring miko running on the lose about his fortress. Oh yes, tomorrow he was so very ecstatic to meet.

Koga sat in his room, staring at the sealing thinking of his Kagome. Something was most definitely wrong with her, for she was so extremely sad. This was most likely Inuyasha's doing and so Koga desired him to pay dearly for whatever it was he had done to the female. Yet, he supposed, that would either have to wait or would never happen. He knew Kagome would not enjoy his beating of Inuyasha.

His thoughts would also slither toward Ginta and Hakkaku, hoping that they were protecting his den well. He believed they were fine though, for from the last battle with Naraku they had suddenly grew very courageous and protective over the pack. This relieved Koga in a way, for one day they would make their own packs and needed to be strong as they have become.

A rap at the door caused Koga's attention to avert to current matters. "Yes what do you want?" Akin's voice came through the shoji screen.

"My lord desires a conference with you for a moment." The wolf walked from his room and into the hallway, past Akin and to the study. The youkai protector then stood at Kagome's door, his hearing deciphering some of the conversation.

"Koga you will now answer my question. Have you sensed Naraku's aura as well?" The wolf youkai looked downward his eyes showing anger and even fear.

"Yes I knew of his demonic energy reviving a few weeks ago, when you came to speak with me of other possible allies. You felt it at that moment as well, correct?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "I fear that he's returned in order to kill Kikyo and" the wolf paused "-and Kagome." Sesshoumaru once again nodded in agreement. "Willyou protect each for, as much as I would hate to admit, I can not protect Kagome? Naraku, he is to powerful for even I to handle alone."

"I shall take the miko's into my household for I believe Naraku could defeat all allies I contain, but I at least may stand a formidable chance."

"Why is that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Koga smirked for the cockiness in the family line did not amaze him.

"My brother would stand and fight before the hanyou to defend each woman, you would protect Kagome, I my household and each miko would in turn defend the both of you. Another reason, besides power, is that I know my lands well and each of my allies shall come to know it as well as I do. All aliances I hold will battle the half breed." At this each male smirked. "Defeat shall be very difficult for each of the battlers yet it will be done."

"And who shall defeat him?"

"The west shall of course." Once again the cockiness that Koga did not miss came upon him. "That is all I desired to speak of, now you may leave." Koga stood and exited Sesshoumaru's study, returning to his own room.

Akin revealed nothing to the youkai lord as Koga stopped in front of him. "I know you heard so just-take care of her dumb ass." With that the wolf stormed into his chambers, slamming the shoji, managing to rattle it from place which he fixed in frustration.

"Now I have been down graded to an ass when at least I know how to fix at least a door correctly."

"I heard that!" Akin smiled as the demon shouted at him. Oh how this evening was already proving to be entertaining. All the while Kagome slept oblivious through the sound of her friend shouting through the night. Dreams captivated her instead and one would not say that they were of the happy nature. They were rather filled with pain and sorrow.

Within Kagome's dream.

Inuyasha stood over Kagome's unmoving body and over Kikyo's as well. Who would he decide to take? Would it be the living miko or the dead priestess? The boy bent down, hovering mere inches from each females face. His smelt of them, touched each and even held them, one at amoment for long periods of time. Finally he stood and muttered. "Kikyo."

A painful scream came from Kagome's lips as her soul began to tear from her, as her very life died away. The miko tried to hold it in but failed miserably as she felt her self dieing away and becoming the priestess known as Kikyo. Fear engulfed her and so she cried out louder. Tears ran down her face freely as the searing pain of flesh being torn by the power of her soul erupted into and out of her.

Out side of Kagome's dream.

Sesshoumaru flew from his study as the piercing scream took over his halls. Akin had already slipped in through the door by the time each lord reached where he stood. Kagome's body hovered above the bed and her soul was tearing away from her and trying desperately to escape through the closed doors and windows. Neither Akin nor Koga knew what action to take. Even Sesshoumaru was baffled for a moment, yet when her body quit its angelic glow, and her screams alike to Hells chimes disappeared and she lay upon her bed in death an idea came to him. The Lord lifted Tensegia from his side, out of its sheath and stood over Kagome. Rin appeared in the door way, along with Jaken and a few guards, before Sesshoumaru struck over Kagome's body. Her soul screamed, yet returned. Koga's sky blue eyes bulged as he came to her side. "Kagome are you alright?"

The young woman opened her eyes for but a moment uttered these words before sleeping again. "Inuyasha-why- he chose her? He chose Kikyo-wanted me to die-so she could live." Koga's eyes became slightly fiery as he held her hand. Anger and sorrow slid into his veins.

"Oh Inuyasha I vow to this frail creature that you shall pay for what you've done to her." Koga heard a small step behind him and felt a hand come about his.

"I don't believe Kagome-chan would want that Koga-sama. Please don't hurt Inuyasha when Kagome is near, or at all for it would hurt her more than she is pained now." The wolf youkai's features visibly softened and he sighed. Tears stung the girls eyes causing the wolf to think over what she had spoken.

"Very well Rin, you're right. It would hurt Kagome wouldn't it?" The female nodded to him and smiled once he continued. "And no one wants Kagome sad. Now go to bed Rin."

"Did you bring Kuyo with you?" Rin thought of the one wolf that Koga kept with him often which turned her fear into admiration of the beasts.

"No not this time, but maybe another time I'll bring him, okay?" Rin nodded before skipping off to her room, knowing Kagome would be okay. The guards had left butAkin stayed. "She's always been a good kid." Sesshoumaru scoffed as he turned away.

Neither man moved for quite some time, thinking mainly of Kagome for their own reasons. Sesshoumaru who had stood so far from Kagome after he had resurrected her turned toward her features and smelt over her skin. She smelt like wild flowers in the morning dew but there was the stench of black magic flowing over her body, attacking and pulling her spirit. Koga hissed at Sesshoumaru warningly. "Relax wolf and smell her body as I have, you will find a curse over her."

The wolf demon lord bent over her and did as was told. His eyes widened and he stepped back. "What shall we do then? I know nothing of curses, do you?"

"I am aware of a single detail, it is Naraku's curse." The room's air supply crackled with waves of demonic energy, accompanied with anger and for some, nervousness. "I suppose the demon is extremely angry with the miko and sohe wished to extract her very life."

"Yeah but what would he do with it?" The western lord turned toward the eastern and sighed.

"I am not sure Lord Koga, all one can do is wait for him to attempt another movement on the battle field." Akin's eyes narrowed.

"My Lord, if you do not mind my intrusion, I believe I know of what this demon plans." Sesshoumaru consented for the young youkai to continue. "I believe that this Naraku will use the power within her soul to better his own. Miko soul or not, a demon, half demon or what have you will be able to take the strength of that soul and be immune to other abilities such as what the soul carried. He will also gain the soul's abilities, such as Lady Kagome's purification."

"How have you acquired such information?" Akin smirked as memories of how ruthless his uncle had once been came to mind.

"I recall a family member trying to become more powerful in such a way many years ago." Sesshoumaru seemed to agree with what he said and thought over many a detail. If Naraku wished to gain Kagome's power then he is trying desperately to find some way to thwart the possibility of the miko using the attack again and destroying him for many years. Yet the energy it took, if Sesshoumaru recalled correctly, rendered her memory less of the event. Now, he realized, it was his job to teach her in order to remember or redo the attack with out memory.

This of course he realized would be difficult and so he sighed in frustration. He almost desired to return to five years ago when all was so very simple. A smirk came to his lips, a bitter sweet movement yet he did almost smile. Five years ago, he had still been looking for allies and that was slightly difficult but not as difficult as what he would have to perform soon. It was four years ago that the miko had defeated Naraku, which was at the end of the time when she first arrived in the feudal era.

He recalled that it was a blizzard like winter eve. The moon had crested the brow of the hill causing an eerie feel to enter the blood. All had been silent for a moment but then Naraku smirked just before striking Inuyasha and the youkai lord. The demon slayer and monk who rode the feline Kilala came directly above the evil hanyou. Sango stuck him with her boomerang and Miroku attacked him with his sutras. Yet all attempts were in vein for the moment each had hit Naraku his wounds healed immediately after.

The miko was no where to be seen, for the pure energy of that sort of blood could not have been missed. Sesshoumaru honestly didn't care either way for he had a battle to fight, no time to think of pesky humans, especially spiritual ones. Naraku had proven extremely formidable that day for he had acquired much strength just before the battle. Sesshoumaru recalled the hanyou throwing jewel shards at he and Inuyasha, daring them to use the shards in order to defeat him. Neither used the fake power, only continued to attack him relentlessly.

Kagome then made her appearance, pale as death. She almost seemed to be among the lifeless for a moment for her spiritual energy seemed to have been released from a body yet she was among the living. Her eyes held tears and when she had surfaced from the woodland so weak as she was Inuyasha suddenly grew in power and began to thwart Naraku's attacks. The little miko sauntered toward Sesshoumaru and once she reached his side she smiled. "What do you smile at human miko?"

Her smile brightened yet the eyes; they did not match the light and shine of face. "Sesshoumaru I may die today."

"How perceptive human, do you wish to confess for past sins for I have not the time?" With this her laugh came forth, so dry, so dead. She, Kagome, seemed to be gone, have vanished from existence.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama that is not what I'm asking. I merely need your assistance." The young woman waited for him to incline his head in order for her to continue without disruption. "I am in need of your strength. I know how to defeat Naraku, Kikyo spoke with me but a moment ago and told me how to win this. She is unable to use the attack for her strength is almost deflated and Naraku knows of the battle tactic I speak of. Yet he knows not that I am able to use it myself."

"And why would my own strength be acquired little miko?" Kagome's smile became bitter.

"You are of demon stature Sesshoumaru and can shield from any attack Naraku may throw will Inuyasha could not think so quickly. I need time, moments or minutes to allow my miko energy t fly forth." The demon seemed to consider to this proposal for a moment. "Will you aid me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You would willingly throw your life away miko?" Kagome nodded which earned a slight smile from the youkai lord. "I suppose I shall."

"Thank you for this my Lord." Kagome bowed to him and stepped back ward. Sesshoumaru stood before her body and growled when Naraku's hissing voice came forth.

"Oh so the demon lord Sesshoumaru shall protect a weak human such as Kagome." Naraku laughed. "Has he fallen into his father's foot steps?"

Inuyasha seemed angry but the sight of Kikyo in the forest caught his attention. As he was to run toward her she shook her head. The demon/human boy was confused for a moment but then realized. Kagome was not too bothered and Kikyo was not too be known of. Inuyasha turned his eyes away and back toward Naraku who laughed like a true villain would.

An odd powerful light burst from Kagome as her body rose into the air spinning slowly at first but gaining speed with every turn. Alike to the starting of a propeller below a ship yet she was vertical, not horizontal. Sesshoumaru gathered his demonic energy about him in the small cloud and rose higher and higher along with Kagome. Her voice came through, not like her own as it spoke in the rich tones of a battling Angel. "Sesshoumaru-sama you must transform." At her words his body seemed to shift on its own accord.

Green energy swirled about him as his form began to take it place and from this miasma a large aw stepped forth. Finally a full body, supported by three legs, came forth from the small tornado of demonic energy. Sesshoumaru began to attack Naraku unmercifully and not a single blast from the hanyou reached past the demon lord. Kagome began to scream and suddenly a light shot out and around her allies, including Sesshoumaru. The bright light destroyed Naraku, he screamed in agony before disappearing.

Kagome fell from the air her clothes almost totally shredded from the quickness of her spins. Sesshoumaru, in his demonic state, felt overwhelmingly protective and so caught her by leaping underneath her body. Kagome landed in the soft fur unconscious and almost lifeless. After waking three days later he heard from Koga, she didn't remember anything.

This is why Naraku attacked her soul now, probably Kikyo's next; in order to stop each from using such an attack again while his power staggered forth. Sesshoumaru turned and left the room which she slept in. How he was to train her was a difficult question in deed, but one that must be answered. As he entered his study and sat down he realized that Kikyo must be enduring the same treatment and so he searched for her aura. After long moments he seemed to find what he was looking for and so took away from his castle quickly.

In the outer western regions she sat her soul above her body. The soul collectors sat above her holding her essence. Sesshoumaru smirked; the blasted things were good for something after all. Using Tensegia the demon lord struck over Kikyo and got the half expected result. Yes she was indeed returned to her body yet her body suddenly held a heart beat and when he lifted her from the soil she felt warm. The sword in which he used to revive her was far more powerful than first believed.

As Sesshoumaru began moving back toward his castle Kikyo's soul collectors dispersed, having no dead miko to follow any longer they didn't seem to know what to do for them selves. The sky, youkai Sesshoumaru noted, began to fill with an odd miasma. He turned his head to view over his shoulder and found that from the east, Naraku seemed to be taking demons with in himself once again. This caused Inuyasha's half brother to smirk for battle would most likely be coming soon and of course he would be prepared.

The fortress soon came into view causing the demon inward relief. For an odd reason there had lately been a sense of foreboding. To leave his home unguarded seemed foolishly treacherous. Kikyo stirred in his hold causing Sesshoumaru to cast his eyes down. Kagome resembled the once dead miko greatly when sleeping yet when each were awake they seemed different in odd ways. Sesshoumaru, now within his gates, stopped to turn and view an oncoming aura of some sort.

It was his first ally, slightly early yet of course he had come. This lord's name was Kokan and he was, as said, the very first ally made. He was young and brash yet Sesshoumaru enjoyed his battle style. The demon would be at his palace with in an hour but would probably rest the night under the stars and Sesshoumaru could not blame him for the stars were beautiful at this time of year yet with in ones castle, they go unnoticed.

With those thought's from his mind the demon lord set forth to find the priestess Kikyo chambers that would be comfortable to her. Of course this was an easy task for he didn't truly care too much for others comfort, just as long as they had somewhere to stay and would keep from his way quarters would be fine. The youkai would explain details to her in the morning, though he had a hunch that Koga would speak with her, probably to see if Inuyasha did anything wrong to _his_ Kagome.

Akin was standing upon the balcony, looking over the western domain without much notice. His thoughts were placed on the silent miko who had hardly made a single motion throughout the night, besides earlier occurrences. What was she truly like? The youkai wished to know of her and had some sort of feeling that he would soon find out. He also found it odd that he wanted to be her friend. He supposed it was because of the vibes he felt around her. The miko, who wished to be called simply Kagome, had some sort of aura that told most she desired friendship and trust, nonsense that enslaved men in terrible ways.

First it would begin as friendship, his father told him, then attraction and then you have a woman who wishes to kill you if you look at another though you are free. He would wink before Akin's mother would hit him over the head. Such fond memories to be recalled. Why is it that when one is alone that one remembers all that is to be recalled? It mattered not though, Akin supposed.

A small noise took his attention from his thoughts as Kagome whimpered with in her sleep. Her breath came out in pants and she seemed to be battling some sort of beast that she wished would go away. Akin gripped her hand in a reassuring gesture. This caused the woman to sigh and smile before her slumber was so deep that he believed not even the sun's heat or moon's cold could stir her now. He pulled a chair toward the bed for she wished that he would stay, for when he tried to take his hand away she would grip tightly, warning him not to leave. And of course, as any protective guard, he wouldn't.

* * *

Well there you have it guys, a whole new chapter. Is it good? Do you like it at all? I hope so because it's a little bit longer. Well the next one will take longer to finish but it will be even better than this one, I promise. 


	6. Trouble and A Miko

Hello every body! Thank you for the reviews that I received and those that don't review shame, shame. I'm kidding but feel free to review. It's the other little box at the bottom that says review, you click on go and then you just review. Oh and by the way I know Kagome has brown eyes in the series, I just like the way her eyeslook on the novel cover. They are blue gray but they'll be plain blue. Thanks.

* * *

Kagome awoke early in the morning, even before sunrise for she had a nightmare and thus awoke. She found Akin sitting beside her captivated in his own thoughts. She was almost shocked that he didn't notice too much of her movements but yet wasn't. "Good morning Akin-kun."

The youkai looked to her quickly; a slightly bewildered expression crossed his face. "What are you doing awake at such an hour?"

"I had a small nightmare and so I couldn't sleep any longer because I was scared." The miko fidgeted with her covers while a small blush of embracement filtered over her pale features. Yet something one could not see, only smell, came into Akin's senses, the remnants of fear deciding to linger. Kagome's small form seemed to shudder underneath the covers which were draped so tightly around her petite form.

Akin pressed her down to the bed and smirked. His eyes danced with a small fragment of light. "Sleep once again Kagome, but slumber peacefully." The miko's blush radiated further, especially when his hand stood upon her shoulder longer than necessary. Akin eventually placed himself next to her bed, sitting in a chair.

"I don't know if I can." Kagome peeked from under the covers which she had pulled over her head for a moment. The room stayed silent and so one could hear the fragments of wind blowing. "Akin what breed of demon are you?"

His apricot eyes caught her blue orbs before he relaxed a little. Conversation of his origins or other such things seemed to calm him greatly. "I am a dragon demon Kagome." The miko gasped, it was the second time any man had ever spoken her name so softly, almost as if it were a crime to say it too loudly. The first was with Inuyasha when he had tried to kiss her. Akin ignored the gasp though he watched Kagome closer. "Though my two brothers are full blooded dragon demons I am not."

"What other blood do you have within you?" Akin smirked at her curiosity before speaking again.

"I hold a snow leopard demon's blood within my veins." Kagome's eyes widened. "When you transform is it a combination of each or are they single? You know like when you're at a certain anger your dragon comes out or your leopard, or is it vice versa?" The young miko poured out her two questions so quickly that for a moment Akin almost didn't make out what she said.

"You have been around the village a few times have you not?" The girl blushed. "It is all three. I can do either but its not anger, it is the power of my enemy that causes my blood to darken, lighten or combine."

"Well Akin-kun, you've amazed me." The smile that Kagome shown forth, just as the sun crested over the hill caused er to seem like an angel. The demon turned his gaze away from her radiance.

"I am merely your guard, protector; you must not smile at me in such a way." Kagome giggled. "_I must do as my lord says and not consider my self a friend._" The demon thought this with a heavy heart and was not aware of it.

"Of course I should smile at you like this, you're my friend." His apricot eyes became mint green as merriment dazzled his senses. This miko was strange and affected him in an odd light. She caused his heart to desire company and that was no good sign.

A rap came upon the door and the guard took action to questioning quickly. "What do you desire with the lady?"

A small voice came through the screen. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes lady Kagome to come to breakfast." There was a pause. "I believe he said to do so with haste."

The young woman slid from the bed and smiled at Akin as he stood and walked from the room. It was a cat youkai who handed him the kimono garb in order to give to Kagome. Akin retrieved it and slipped it into Kagome's small hands. "Thank you Akin-kun." Her protector bowed before shutting himself out side of her quarters.

Not a second later the door opened and so the demon looked downward toward her small frame. "Hey um Akin could you bring me my pack please?" The demon turned heel toward the dinning area. He took a moment before opening the door to speak with Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, the lady request her odd bag with which she brought with her." Sesshoumaru was speaking to at least three lords who arrived that Akin had met before and there were two others he knew not.

"Why is it that she desires her things?" The cool voice stopped all others from speaking as they dared to listen upon the conversation held by the lord and his protector.

"I am not certain she simply seemed to need her supplies badly." A small lie but it mattered not for she seemed rather vexed when he had taken it from her and besides Sesshoumaru did not notice.

"With in my study it sits upon the hearth." As that was said Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his subjects once more. He awaited the angered shouting and wrath of an undeniable annoying miko.

Akin walked carefully back down the halls that he had memorized a year or two ago. His lord's study was quite far from the dinning chamber and that had once annoyed him but now, he enjoyed the walk for it was a break from his duties. Though at times those doors, he came upon them too quickly.

As the dragon male entered his lord's study his eyes immediately caught sight of the young woman's odd pack. Sesshoumaru, it seemed, hadn't gone through the thing but when looking closely or at least sniffing one would find his fragrance leaking over the article. Akin lifted her almost weightless bag and stole away from the study.

Upon walking to her room he found a guest room's door ajar only to see the likeness of Kagome sitting within. Yet she was different at the same time. Her eyes were the first things he noticed, chocolate brow in stead of ocean blue. They held signs of life and yet seemed slightly spacey, and not in the way Kagome's were, in a more-dead manner. As she gazed into his own a chill slinked up his spine. He knew at the moment she starred at him that she had once been among the dead and part of her still lingered, not sure of another life. "Go to Kagome, you shall learn more of my existence upon a latter date." Akin seemed shocked to say the least. "Besides I believe she is in need of your assistance. I thought I heard something odd."

The protector regarded her posture for a moment before removing himself from her eyes. She was totally at ease, speaking volumes of how powerful she thought she was or truly could be. Akin though had not much time to think, for indeed, there were odd noises coming from the miko's room. The demon stepped into Kagome's room only to find her playing with something he had never seen. She didn't bother explaining when she looked up to him before putting whatever the contraption, speaking some low language away.

The miko rubbed her temples and sighed in exasperation. "That meeting is today isn't it Akin-kun?" At the males nod she let her self fall onto her pillow. "Could you leave the room while I put on some clothing?"

"Of course my lady-Kagome." The dragon exited leaving her bag upon the side of the bed. Kagome, once again, sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. The room was slightly dark but she dare not open the screen door while she transferred clothing and her-pad. As she fumbled through her pack of necessities and found that a single out fit remain. Anger began to boil in her blood. She had brought three sets of clothing, two being slightly inappropriate for this era. These outfits had been her favorite. A red, two inch strap, tank top accompanied by her worn and faded jeans, which had rips at the knees from so many battles. The other had been a pair of knee knockers, which were also a little junky, and a tank top with slender straps. Not exactly a spaghetti strap but close enough. The only out fit she held now was a pair of dark jeans and a denim jacket. Not so bad, she supposed, yet she was still pissed. "_He had no right to go and take my things!_"

Kagome fitted the jeans over her legs after removing her night gown that she was required to wear. She then took her bra from the bag and slipped it over her upper body which was soon accompanied by the jacket which Sesshoumaru so kindly left her. That's when she felt something funny, something that frightened her to no end. Her coat wasn't fully buttoned as she came toward the door, nor as Akin entered. His eyes, they were an odd color which meant, by the way his aura flared, he was angry or nervous.

Out of the shadows stepped some odd looking demon, yet looks never counted, it was always power. Of course this demon held a large amount of it. It was also filled with hatred and the miko believed it was directed toward her. "Kagome steel away from this room and run, do not walk, but run to Sesshoumaru. You will sense his aura for I believe he is coming this way. Tell him I shall handle it now go."

At the sound of urgency in his voice the woman fled from the room. Her feet carried her down the hall as quickly as they would allow. Her miko energy shot the roof causing her body to light in a blue aura. The hall that she ran down lit like a neon light. She turned the corner and almost touched the demon lord who stood four feet from her with her energy. Another being slid from the shadows, catching all lords' attention. It came toward Kagome and the young woman backed up slightly. It was thwarting her miko energy thanks to her fear.

"Kagome catch!" The female, hearing her name turned and grabbed the bow and arrow flying through the air. She could have sworn she seen Kikyo yet at the moment her mind was on something other. Kagome took her stance, as always, and stared the youkai down who began to come toward her fast than ever. Inhale, she pulled the arrow back into position. Exhale, she lat her weapon fly. Time slowed for the briefest of moments, her blinking took more than a second. The demon's steps slowed and her arrow, it was the only quick motion. A black light whizzed past her pure energy and came toward her heart. The demon screamed as the rest of its body was obliterated. Kagome held her hand before her body and allowed her aura to swarm from her which destroyed the black evil coming toward her.

The miko fell backward as she shook silently and Akin came to her side. "Kagome are you well?" The demon seemed to be totally shocked and so she figured he had seen what the little miko could accomplish in a one on one battle.

"I'm fine it's just been a while since I've fought such power." The young woman stood with the help of her guard.

"What is it that you mean?" The female smiled at her new friend.

"I battled Naraku and recall his aura causing me great pain because of how pure I am; well I have a terrible headache at the moment. I had head trouble then too." As Kagome smiled at him once more, her eyes dilated as a shock wave of pain came forth. Her body began to fall but Akin was to close to allow her to hit the cold hard floor. Kagome began shaking and screaming as her soul once again tried its way out of her. Kikyo could be heard, crying out just as loudly from down the hall.

Sesshoumaru sent a healer to Kikyo and then took his sword from its place, using it over Kagome. The lord's watched in amazement as she calmed herself. "Return to the dinning area with me. Koga you must accompany as well for she is safe. I need to speak with all of you about Naraku's reappearance." The men standing about the western lord gave grave faces. "Akin, you must take the miko to her room once more. Kira when other allies arrive send them to the dinning hall." A female fox demon bowed before her lord and then disappeared.

Akin had already begun walking towards Kagome's room when Sesshoumaru told him to return her to such an area. She never once moved within his hold as he stepped away from the area where she had battled until he entered her room. The young woman thrashed in his hold, her scent held fear. Kagome's protector looked about the room and seen nothing yet felt something. It was the remains of the beast he had killed, or at least its aura. This evil air crackled hatefully and so he knew Kagome would be unable to stay in such a place.

He moved away from the room which calmed her body and spirit. This served to calm his own body and gave him happiness because she was not in pain any longer. The further he took himself, as well as Kagome, from the room the more at ease she became. He eventually found himself outside the fortress and in the fields which were with in the castle grounds. He grinned as a smile floated over the miko, causing her to seem so very angelic and innocent. Akin propped himself and Kagome, against a tree.

The, now, mid day light cast a heavenly glow over the entire grass land. Flowers, which would eventually die in the winter, stood so cheerily and Akin believed if he were human he would have laughed in glee. The sound of bird's over head, calling to one another in skies calmed his and her soul though they went unnoticed by the conscious. These were times that he regretted war, when peace filled his soul.

Yet a certain hanyou which was currently running towards Sesshoumaru's forest did not think of peace, only Sesshoumaru's head being lopped of by his Tetsuiga. A growl emanated from Inuyasha's throat at the thought of his half brother. "Why would Sesshoumaru want Kagome to be his ally?" Inuyasha listened to Shippo's conversation with Sango and Miroku.

"Well Shippo, Kagome-san is very powerful in, not only miko terms, but also in her mind. She is strong in so many ways that you would not believe." The fox kit nodded in understanding.

"She ain't powerful in no way, ya got that!" Inuyasha's anger got the best of him as he could no longer take the temptation to yell at how long this conversing had gone on. It had started only a moment ago, but all knew how impatient the human/demon is of course.

It was mainly due to his fear for he was in deed afraid. Kagome was with Sesshoumaru, a man he could not chance trusting for even a moment. This could bring her life to an end, could it not? There fore the young male couldn't help but be deathly frightened over his comrade's safety. He realized that he may or may not love Kagome but either way he had to keep her safe. She had opened his very soul, had brought happiness once again in his life. The only two other people capable of that before her were his mother and Kikyo.

He smirked as a thought came to his mind. "_They al were overly trusting which brought two before Kagome to their downfall._" Inuyasha's mother, after his father died, had stayed with her sister. Inuyasha's aunt enjoyed his presence and her sisters yet his uncle, who also resided in the area, hated him with a passion. The man scorned Inuyasha's mother for mating a demon and having a hanyou. Yet Inuyasha didn't understand then. His mother had been told that her brother was ill and needed care by his wife and so she brought little Inuyasha with her in order to care for her brother. Yet it was a trick and so she was injured badly while trying to escape the trap. She died three weeks later of an infectious disease from battle wounds.

Kikyo had trusted the man Onigumo's life and honesties which were truly lies and so when she was not looking the man became a hanyou. The memory of Kikyo's arrow flaring hot in his chest with miko energy stabbed him terribly. The tragedy of it all went unnoticed by others yet would stay with the boy for ever.

As these memories, thought's words and omens seeped with in his blood his body began pushing harder. Inuyasha ran faster, faster and faster until he believed he was going to explode. The male's mind raced as quickly as his feet moved though he couldn't recall which thought was just spoken or mentioned moments ago. Everything seemed to be moving so fats suddenly and he felt as if he were slipping further back into a hole. Fear continued to eat at him, continued to destroy him.

Inuyasha couldn't hear the cries of his friends which were so far behind nor feel his body any longer. It was almost as if he began to fly but half breeds can't do that. Then the world stopped its rotation. A familiar aura came to mind and the boy turned toward the east. Naraku was that way and then he moved again. The bastard would come for Kagome and so Inuyasha ran all the more.

Kagome opened her eyes to find her self staring partially at a low tree limb and at a blue sky filled with clouds. For a moment she tried to regain her sense of memory yet when her headache reappeared she decided it best to not do such. The female scanned her blue eyes around her body before moving only to find the dragon/snow leopard demon looking down upon her with a small smile.

She gasped for it was warm and, lovely, if one looked upon it that way. As his smile broadened she in turn radiated. "Have you slept well Kagome?"

"Yes Akin-kun I have, thank you." Confusion floated over his features which caused her to giggle. He looked cute like that. "Thank you for being my friend while I'm here."

"Your thanks are not required my-friend." The young woman leapt up and gave him a hug causing him to crash toward the earth. She giggled and he laughed. It was deep and rich and filled with merriment.

Sesshoumaru starred down upon the two from his study and looked to Koga. "Your miko has charmed my personal guard so much into laughing and smiling. This is an interesting event." Koga laughed loudly.

"Yeah what can I say that's Kagome for you." A smile appeared, memories danced in his eyes. "She's always been kind of special like that."

"Hm, special in deed." The western lord's eyes gave off warmth for a moment as he watched the female's movements unnoticed. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes and her movements were graceful, yet childish. And as Sesshoumaru turned away from the window long after Koga had taken leave he realized something frightening. This human, this woman would not be forgotten by his mind in years to come. Even though he had spent little time with her, it took one smile to cause his inner most reaches, his soul, to desire a forth coming. He wanted to know her, more than he knew any one. Yet he had just become allies with her. Sesshoumaru chuckled, Kagome was doing some sort of sorcery and he was determined to stand up to it. Even if she didn't know what she was doing, she was good at it.

* * *

So guys what do you think of it? Is it good? Please, please tell me. 


	7. Confrontation

Hello every body! Thank you for the reviews which you sent me. To those who may not review, WHY! I'm joking, but yeah here it is.

* * *

Inuyasha noted that his half brother's front gates, blocking his entrance, fell quite easily under his claws wrath. The hanyou proceeded in taking the lives of the demon's that attacked him as he charged into his brother's closed in area. The boy received a cut across his right cheek and a sliver over his left leg but these small abrasions were all that Sesshoumaru's protectors could manage. This, of course, was pathetic because, not only were they guards, but they were demon warriors as well.

The blood of lives lost danced through the last rays of sun light, some droplets displayed themselves over Inuyasha's already, red haori. It may have been one's imagination but as the male struck these enemies down, one by one, he could have sworn to have heard a females scream. Yet, as he peered round him, there was no woman being killed or seen by his sun kissed golden eyes.

Then over the horizon, under a large tree which still bore the green he could see Kagome arching her back, screaming in pain. Akin stood over her body holding her hand, unsure of what to do. As the hanyou ran he could sense Naraku's aura surrounding the youth and some other with in the castle. Kagome's soul tried desperately to come forth from the confinements of her body. Her eyes were rolled into the back f her head and she continued to cry in such agony that Inuyasha swore for but a moment that he felt her own pain burning with in his breast. The youth turned to him as he came suddenly, ripping away from her protector.

Fear slid over her scent so quickly that Inuyasha stopped dead in his track as a sickening feeling rolled over him like a tidal wave. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome's body calmed immediately, her soul pushed its self back into place. The young man who she had questioned ran toward her almost limp body. Her beautiful scent, wild flowers in the morning dew, had been laced with the smell of fear, which burned his nose like acid. This is what fear smelt like, acid burning flowers in mid morning.

"Why are you unnerved by my presence Kagome?" She didn't answer his pleading voice, or eyes. "Damn it what did I do?"

As his anger built she let it her voice ring. "Aren't you mad? I'm waiting for you to yell because I came here." Silence fell between the two as a small wind blew past them sending Kagome into convulsions again. She screamed and so did the other in with in the castle.

Akin stood abruptly and began running full speed into the castle as her soul tried its best to slip away for the third time this day. Inuyasha and her protective new ally swore that they heard a menacing, deep laugh filled with humor at Kagome's pain. The youkai guards opened the doors for Akin and the Inu half brother as each came charging up the steps. Inuyasha, as he entered, became slightly amazed at the sheer size of his foolish half blood brother's home. Yet those thought's lasted for only a moment because his dear friend who he was so fond of screamed in her immense pain once again. The boy's eyes lit in concern as Akin and he continued their motion. "_Hang on Kagome, I know you can. Just a little longer please._"

The dragon youkai came into a room, the room he had looked into earlier where a miko sat. Inuyasha gasped, catching his attention for a moment yet that was a moment. "My Lord, Kagome is very near death. Sesshoumaru turned just a moment after he struck Kikyo with his sword and sliced over Kagome. The female relaxed in her protector's hold and slept peacefully. Koga, who stood in the room, attacked Inuyasha while shouting. "You stupid jack ass! Do you know what you've done to Kagome?"

The hanyou did not answer his question, merely returned the punches given to him. "You don't know? Well then I'll tell you!" Koga managed to slam Inuyasha onto the ground and pin him. "You hurt her so badly you jerk. She's been drinking to num the pain and is weak. And for that I will never forgive you, not even if she asks me to." This last sentence the wolf spoke quietly.

"You to will cease your foolishness." The deep tones of Sesshoumaru made all become quiet with in the room. Yet that was only for a moment.

"Is that true Inuyasha?" Koga lifted away from the hanyou so that he could rise as Kikyo spoke. "Did you hurt Kagome's feelings?" Inuyasha walked to the, now, living woman.

"If I did I hadn't meant to." Sesshoumaru noted how controlled he suddenly became when speaking to her and how soft his voice was. The male's mannerisms changed completely as he sat so quietly, carefully upon Kikyo's bed, holding her hand.

"It's alright Inuyasha; I suppose you truly hadn't but please don't hurt the girl. I owe her so much." With that Kikyo lifted his hand and kissed it. At that moment, fate decided to play a cruel joke and so Kagome lifted her lids. Directly after spying the two together a deep despair filtered over her senses. She tore out of Akin's arms and fell into a table, causing it to knock over which gained everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I-I just-I…" Tears began to fill her eyes as she stayed in stillness, watching only Inuyasha and Kikyo. A shuddering breath came from her lungs, and another and then another. Her body was not doing what she desired but she could do nothing. Akin took action quickly for he did not wish her to be in pain. Koga also came to her side and each lifted her up, used encouraging words and took her from with in the room.

Sesshoumaru turned toward his brother and spoke these words. "Do not even have a thought of going to the little miko this evening brother or I shall have your head. I shall be speaking with Kikyo and Kagome but alone and in one hour." The hanyou went to disagree but the demon lord turned around to face him. "There will be no argument in this brother for, instead of being hospitable, I could make you leave this castle, even my lands."

With that the demon Lord left his brother and his brother's mate, or so he believed, alone with one another. Sesshoumaru was now looking for a certain blue eyed miko who was whisked away by her protectors. By the end of the evening he was indeed going to have a terrible migraine. The closer he came to the female the more he smelt despair. It was like snow cloaking flowers, deadening them with its frozen wrath. The demon lord could even hear her tears which fell to the ground, as well as her sobs. He noted that her breathing was irregular and that her miko energy crackled in great sorrow.

Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene as always, with a placid face. His emotionless demeanor didn't bother her, for this was how he was meant to be. Koga though, he had an entirely different opinion, though he didn't dare voice it. "_Stupid bastard, he may be causing her more pain but he doesn't care._"

The young woman, even though she knew it was alright to cry, didn't want to do such in front of this man. If only he would disperse from the area that she sat with in, if only he would make her leave. Yet he wouldn't do such a thing, even if she desired it. He was too honorable for that and so she didn't want to cry. Kagome began to make her self stop crying for she didn't want to be weak, not in front of him. "_But why does it matter? It shouldn't, right?_"

The young woman lifted her head in order to look into his amber orbs. There was of course nothing there but her reflection created of molten lava. Yet that made her happy. That made her so happy that she could view nothing, nothing that came over his mind.

She stood up and stepped toward him. No distain, no hate, anger or sadness trickled with in those depths.

She took another step. Yet-she paused for a moment- there is no happiness, glee or love there either.

She gasped as his hand came to her cheek. "Little miko's are unstable on their feet are they not?" And then she realized, she had fallen into the demon lord and had braced her self by holding to his shoulders. Her blue eyes blurred, caused him to become two instead of one. Kagome shook in his hold suddenly as she felt a chill roam her spinal cord. She swore that his eyes seemed to become concerned yet he was blurry and in double vision so to be honest she was unable to tell.

"Akin retrieve your brother and soar to the east in your dragon formation we discussed. I believe if we do not frighten the fool known as Naraku into desisting upon his tactics used against Kikyo and Kagome that they will soon die." Kagome glanced over toward her friend.

"It will be done with haste my lord." Akin bowed and then tore toward where the miko suggested to her self that his brother must be. His movements held a feared flurry that the miko missed, yet two youkai did not. Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked upon the miko for he found it so very comical that his guard cared for her so.

The youkai we speak of on the other hand took his task with extreme seriousness. He would protect the young woman no matter what it steps he was in need of taking. This man did not desire to find her dead one morning and so became even more determined to destroy the life of this hideous beast that showed so much cowardice. Akin spat, this demon, half breed or what ever he may be had absolutely no class, honor.

"Kyon, where is he?" Akin questioned the first military male that he had seen causing the young lad slight fright but yet he still held enough sense to answer.

"General Kyon is speaking with the other lord's at the moment upon battle tactics used, past wars and other such importance's." The protector nodded and tore in the direction of his brother.

He, in deed, was speaking with many a man. Some were human, others were demon. "And so you see it is…"

"Kyon, we must make haste, Lord Sesshoumaru has a great task for the both of us." Akin turned to the lord's and bowed. They seemed skeptical but said nothing.

"What is this task younger brother?" The male, full blooded, dragon demon's voice was deep and rich. It was almost alike to Sesshoumaru's own yet with held a small amount of emotion. He carried deep green hair, just as his brother, but brighter golden, green eyes. His skin was tan as a beaches sand while Akin's was as pale as the falling snow. This demon allowed his hair to fall instead of keeping it up with in some sort of wrap. It was about mid back length but, Akin noted, was normally longer.

"Naraku, you and I are to strike terror into his heart." At this sentence Kyon became much more serious. His eyes darkened, like a moonless night's blackness.

"You have been practicing since the accident correct?" Memories of the eastern wing's occurrence came to Akin's mind, settling uncomfortably with in his gut.

"Yes brother, I have been training my body once again." Kyon smiled and spoke soothingly to his younger brother.

"That is a good thing my dear brother. Also- He smirked –I believe Sesshoumaru is testing you which means he has faith in your abilities once again."

"Brother, we must prepare to leave." Kyon did not miss the determination, anger and hatred that swept across his face. Nor the fear lingering over his scent which was accompanied by worry.

"Yes, we must go." The elder then turned toward the lord's. "My apologies yet I must leave this area. It was an honor to speak with you all." After bowing to the already turning lords he made way to his brother who was currently transforming.

Green venom began to sprout from the ground which was soon followed by lava. Each ran around his body in mad frenzy and began insane when snow came from the sky. His body cracked and shifted multiple times in order to adjust to the correct form yet when chosen it was beautiful and deadly. A yellow and blue eye starred down toward his brother while his dragon scales were coated by fur.

Kyon smirked. "My turn." Fire shot from below him, his own temperature of boiling lava erupted about his frame. His eyes became large while the pupil contracted in pain. The front of his face became distorted as it lengthened, grew in width. Yet all ended just as quickly as Akin's. Kyon's body though, it was beautiful. Scales glistening like metallic gold and green with in the sunlight caught one's eye immediately. His eyes were more auburn than ever, hiding most of the emerald.

Both took to flight and rose so high that heat blazed from their bodies, but more so from the older brother. Akin, though normally slower than his sibling, rode at a quicker pace this day. Kyon could see that his nerves were wracked, but over what he could not tell. The Eastern mountain range came upon them quicker than thought possible, yet being able to fly always carries an advantage.

A weak, yet growing, aura surrounded the mountain top. The stench of it and its purple hue told Akin and his brother that they were in the right area. Naraku was in deed with in the premises and they were to strike terror into his heart, but if Akin could, he would kill the beast. The miasma seemed to grow in power the closer they came.

Kyon struck first, sending a blast of fire down upon the rocky service, causing it to begin melting away. Akin came soon after, using lava along with the fire of his brother's attack. The aura shot around them, slicing at their demon bodies, yet it did not harm them to terribly. The mountain opened partially, sending fourth many a demon. Akin froze them with his ice like breath, instead of using heat.

Thousands of beings flew at the two loyal servants of the western lord in large numbers. Each demon was destroyed fairly easy because they were so lowly classed. A large barrier came up, blocking any attacks from the brothers and so the wind sorceress Kagura came forward. Her body was thin yet her power was far from weak. "Dragon Twister!" The woman shouted as her attack left two fans, giving all the more danger to the brothers.

Akin dodged the first but was hit with the second, in the same place where he had gained his injury from the east wing. This area had not healed and so tore easily. The male screamed as he fell and Kyon dove after him. Thankfully because of Akin's mixed blood he was a great deal smaller than his half brother. Kyon caught and retreated with his only family left alive.

Though they did not kill Naraku, the general thought, they at least placed a slight bit of fear over him. This was probably what they were told to do in the first place but his little brother was young and so didn't understand when to quit. Kyon smirked as he flew home. "_Young bloods, always foolish and yet wise in their own way. I was that way once._" At times Akin whimpered with in his unwanted slumber because of the pain. Blood was beginning to fall from his mouth causing Kyon a small amount of fear.

"I apologize for this dear Akin, yet one must make haste." With those words spoken Kyon picked up his speed greatly. This caused the wound to tear slightly more every moment that past yet Kyon knew that if he was slow, his brother would die. "Kami, I'm not much of a believer but please, he is all I have left and you don't need him yet."

The elder, as his master's castle came in sight with his own power shifted hi younger sibling back into his humanoid form and himself directly after. Sesshoumaru was already coming in his direction. Akin began to convulse with in his brothers hold, urging the demon lord and dragon brother faster. Kyon landed and ran straight toward the western king, his eyes and movements were filled with an awakened fright, yet tired motion.

"My lord please, my brother he may die. I don't know what to do." Sesshoumaru's face was placed calmly enough, yet on the in side he was truly worried about his best protector and first class warrior. Kyon was obviously feeling the same way.

He sensed miko energy coming fast and so did Kyon causing his back to become straighter. "She is not to be harmed, understand?" The demon seemed shocked to say the least but consented to his lord's orders.

"Akin!" The young woman found new strength in her legs as she seen her friend lying in a pool of his own blood. She fell to the ground where they had laid him. The miko fitted her hands over is face as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. At the female's touch, he opened his apricot eyes which were filled with pain. And then he smiled. Her crying finally began because even though he was in pain Akin was happy to see her there with him.

Kagome bent over and hugged him, not worried about the blood coming upon her body. "I'm so sorry Akin-kun! I am so sorry." His hand came over her backside and rubbed the area in a circular motion. It soothed her wracked nerved into lazy thoughts.

Kyon watched in amazement at how his brother felt around the girl and how she must feel for him. She thought herself a close friend, an ally to the younger brother. Yet Akin, he may think more. Kyon wasn't sure. A small warm pink light came from where Kagome's body lay over the wound. The general looked to his lord who shook his head while watching the female. Akin fell into slumber as his eternal injuries healed themselves.

Inuyasha rushed out, along side Koga. "What the Hell are you doing Kagome?" This broke the girl's concentration and so the healing, that she hadn't known she did, ceased. At sight of the boy Kagome stood and began to back up when she bumped something very solid. She whirled around, for the heat of the armor hurt a bit, but other wise she was simply surprised. Then Kagome smiled at him, for there was gratitude with in his gaze.

"So your Akin-kun's brother?" The male nodded once. "What is your name?" She seemed so at ease in his presence which was shocking.

"I am Kyon my lady."

"Oh don't do that! Akin tries to call me my lady all the time. I'm just Kagome, okay?" Kyon grinned in a small way but nodded.

"Then Kagome you shall be called by I."

The young woman turned to her friend lying upon the ground. "What will we do Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her eyes filled with the deepest of blue as sadness sunk into their depths.

"Kyon carry your brother to the healing room. Kagome and Chiko shall care of him." The young woman looked up in surprise but smiled in happiness.

"Yes My Lord." With that the older brother lifted his younger up and took him to the castle with Kagome by his side, talking away.

Sesshoumaru watched them go, and the two boys follow. (Inuyasha and Koga) Yet the demon's mind was on one person. The little miko who was to turn his entire castle around. For if she could get Kyon to smile, she could do it to almost any one.

Yet then again, as he sensed a band of humans and at least to demons coming his thought's shifted over. Lovely, now he was to care for their friends to. Anger struck him, but they were Kagome's allies and so he could not keep them from coming. "Damn that girl. She may very well turn my warriors into foolish ninies." A loud noise came from his castle as Sessoumaru began walking back and it was in the east wing. He supposed some thing wanted Akin's blood. He smirked, this is his house of freaks no?

* * *

So was it good? Or did it suck? Next chapter I'll go a little into the east wing but not much. Also someone asked if this was Sessh/Kag and it is but there will be some bumps and lookers along the way. 


	8. I'm sorry reviewers

Hello every body! Thank you for the reviews that you have sent me. Good or bad I love them all. (Just a little bit more when it comes to good.)

* * *

Three hours.

Kagome had been sitting at Akins side for at least three hours and he hadn't stopped screaming yet. Nor had the _thing_ some where in the castle. What was it any way? What ever it was, it sent a chill up Kagome's spine simply hearing the screams. She defiantly didn't want to meet it up close. Hell, not even ten feet away and yet she wanted to see. The miko hit her lip and sighed. "_Damn human curiosity and mine because it's twice as bad_."

Akin threw himself upward and cried out in agony that none could match. His call seemed to quiet the beast for an instant yet when Kagome least expected the horrendous shouts to come forth again, they indeed came. "What is that thing which screams like so?"

A young woman turned to Kagome, who had been sitting with her for a long while. She had also been tending to Akin. "I am not allowed to inform you my lady." Her aqua eyes had been kept turned downward.

"Oh, well that's alright." The miko laid the damp cloth over Akin's forehead and spoke in hushed tone's, begging him to hold on. He seemed to listen and so calmed greatly. Kagome smiled and said. "Well Akin, you must get better. Or other wise I'll have to stop talking since you like it so much."

Apricot eyes flew open and starred into her depths with a silent plea. The miko smiled at him. "Alright Akin kun, I wont't do that to you." This satisfied the demon into slumber.

I'm sorry guys; I have to stop writing this for a little bit. It's getting kind of difficult, I need to think and so I will post a new fan fic. Okay?


	9. East Wing

Hey guys, thanks for being patient.

* * *

Four days had passed since Kagome last slept and Akin came into the hospital wing. Rin visited normally enough and Kagome had talked with the other healer yet she wished to speak with her hurt friend. She missed his apricot eyes which were cold and yet warm at the same time. Sometimes the miko thought that even Sesshoumaru missed the youkai protector for he came often but then again he was a warrior so that could be saying too much. A loud scream came again, jostling Akin in shaking in what seemed to be fear. Rage decided to sifter through her body as she watched her dear friend in stress.

The damp wash clothe in Kagome's hand went unnoticed as she rose and walked down the hall toward where the moaning still continued. Her face was set and determined as she raced toward the eastern wing. Her thoughts were blank as she moved quietly, as if afraid that they would cause a disturbance from the noise.

The miko followed her ears, not her eyes. The sound became louder and louder until it was an almost desperate cry. What was wrong with this being and why did her protector shake? The miko wanted nothing more than to help this creature, calm Akin and be on her way. Its painful moans and groans continuously stung her ears as she shuffled down the corridors. She felt obligated to care for any creature, no matter what was the after effect. Sometimes that proved the inevitable and at others she would come out happy and healthy. Yes indeed death had almost captured her once or did she really die? Kagome couldn't recall.

Inuyasha had always been angry with her when she so boldly aided others, at the cost of her shards sometimes. Inuyasha, she sometimes thought, didn't care whether she lived or died when it came to the shikon no tama but in truth the miko knew better. Kagome sighed; she wished that he loved her instead of Kikyo. At times it seemed that he did care for her but at others, she didn't know. A tear trickled down her face as a sad smile cloaked her features. Life could be so utterly horrible at moments.

Then as sudden as it was there an image was gone. Shippo and all of her friends had taken a group picture with out Inuyasha once and it turned out that after that they had a wonderful day. The happiest of Kagome's memories were recorded on that day, her seventeenth birthday and she was now nineteen.

Shippo, he was like her little boy. The kit, which lost his father to the thunder brothers, was missed by her very much at this moment. He had always given her great joy whenever he flashed a toothy smile and his green eyes sparkled with happiness.

Sango, she was her sister. Oh how she desired a bathing within the hot springs with her in order to chat about so many happenings. Sango was always there for her and that helped Kagome so often.

Miroku, he was like a brother but yet reminded her of a wise man. He knew so much and under that lecherous mask he was an understanding and all seeing young man. The miko had been aided so many times by the young man. Especially when it came to Inuyasha's foolishness in words and actions.

Kagome cared deeply for all of her friends and missed every goofy or serious characteristic right now. She wished that they were here to help her decide certain things, to speak of certain occurrences or just to make her happy. But this wasn't the case and so she would merely have to deal with it. A groan broke her from her thoughts.

There were two doors to Kagome's side that held a lock over them. That was where the constant noises were coming from. It was silent for a moment but when Kagome touched the lock the beast within screamed as if it were in pain at her tap upon the brass. Demonic energy swirled toward her and Kagome suddenly found herself in Sesshoumaru's arm, against his tail. He skid all the way to the end of the hall. The demon lord slammed her into a wall by her throat. "What had I ordered miko?"

The young woman didn't speak.

"What had I ordered!" Sesshoumaru's voice bellowed down the corridors and this silenced the screaming beast.

"Not to come near the east wing."

"And you disobey me?"

"No. I'm not near it Sesshoumaru I'm in it." His eyes became hard as his grip tightened about her throat.

"You will not come into this wing ever again; do I make my self clear?"

She smiled. "Crystal clear." A growl emanated as he tossed her to the floor.

"Hurry miko and follow." Kagome stayed absolutely still. She could feel his eyes on her, the anger flowing from him like a cloud of smoke. "Did I not call you?"

"I am Kagome not miko demon." Sesshoumaru hissed as he came toward her, the fire within his depths burning her as he came near.

"You impudent female, how dare you speak to I in such a manner."

"I dare Sesshoumaru and I think I'll dare some more you bastard." Just as the demon lord was to strike her across her face he stopped. Poison leaked from his claws.

"You are trying to make me kill you aren't you miko?" Kagome's eyes bulged from their sockets. "Is this deniable miko?" Kagome turned her head away from him, saying nothing. "you have not answered to the negative and so I am of ability to accuse you of trying to rile me up into killing you." She still didn't reply.

The room grew extremely quiet as Sesshoumaru starred at Kagome, waiting for her eyes to fall upon him. "I sometimes want to-to die because maybe then Kikyo would live long for Inuyasha." The demon lord dropped her and began walking away. "To you this is weakness but if I were to kill myself or coax someone into murdering me then I would have guts. I'd be strong in my own way Sesshoumaru."

"Ending your life does not take strength."

"For a human it does. Sesshoumaru demons are basic immortals and live long but a human has a short life span. It's harder for us to just give in; we strive to live forever though we can't." He wasn't walking away any longer, merely listening. "I am one of those human's who refuses to give in but when it comes to another's life and another's happiness I would willingly die." Sesshoumaru's steps could be heard. "That takes strength because when you die for some one, protecting emotionally or physically, your showing you care and that is one of the hardest things to do sometimes."

The demon lord stopped all movement, even breathing. His eyes were slightly wider than usual. His mind whirled as a memory seeped into him, taking all thought

"_Sesshoumaru my son one day you shall have some one you're willing to die for. That means that you shall love this person and would want them to be happy and healthy. By doing this you will show them the affection you are so afraid to let be known." Inu-no-Tashio looked down to his son who was now just beginning his teen years._

"_What are you talking about; I'm never going to fall in love. That would be foolish and dangerous." The dog demon laughed at the boy._

Kagome, he noticed as he turned, was now looking him in the eyes, her blue orbs swimming in a darkness that he had never noticed. It was pain that he sensed and seen when viewing her form. The hurt was, of course, caused by Inuyasha and his love for Kikyo. Her form shook for a moment as she stood. "I'm strong Sesshoumaru-sama and you know that."

"How strong can a human miko truly be Kagome?" A smile tugged her lips as she reached his side. She glanced up for a moment and mischief settled itself into her eyes.

"As strong as any demon human or half breed, why do you ask when you already know this?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Not as foolish as other mortals are you miko?"

Confusion filtered her features. "What do you mean?"

"Ah." He spoke that one word and began walking again.

"Hey I don't get it, what are you saying?"

"Who, Kagome who."

"Who what?"

"When will you realize Kagome that the who I am speaking of has a what which you wish to see?" If she wasn't confused before she was now. "Go to the gates Kagome."

Kagome did as she was told and began moving toward the gates with Sesshoumaru remaining where he was. "_She will be happier now._" Sesshoumaru hadn't realized that this thought entered his mind as he turned from her retreating form to the door sitting at his side. "Make a show like this again and you will die."

There was whimper from the small room as Sesshoumaru disappeared. Kikyo's form stood down the hall within the shadows. Her brown eyes narrowed as she came to the door once Sesshoumaru was no where in her sensing capabilities. The miko touched the brass lock and the demon within harbored a scream, she could sense that. "Kagome shall take care of you who have been locked away with an unknown purpose. If it is your death or life she will care for I am uncertain but she will be there."

Kikyo's eyes widened as words, not her own, came into her mind. It was a question. "Why take care of me a silly half breed who, Sesshoumaru-sama says, will endanger the world if found by even one person?"

"I do not know completely one without a name. I am sure though, Kagome will not mind you." With that said Kikyo left the east and headed for the gates.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope it's good. 


	10. Inuyasha's decision

Hey how you all is doing? I'm kidding but really how are ya? If you're in a bad mood say no more just read cause it'll make ya feel so much better.

* * *

Kagome walked through the shoji doors to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala trying to talk sense into the eighteen guards. Tears of joy filled her blue eyes as she looked toward where her friends stood. She wasn't alone any more. The young woman ran to the scene before her, not worried, not afraid and certainly unprepared. She didn't care that the guards were being quite threatening as they noticed her on coming.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala!" Kagome shouted loudly and with a lighter heart as she ran towards them. Miroku and the rest of their odd group turned their heads. Each seemed some what relieved to see their dear friend safe and appearing to be happy.

Sesshoumaru walked from the halls darkness and eyed his protectors. His amber orbs flashed with a promise of pain if any so dared to attack the miko or her allies. Each guard wearily took a step away. The demon lord still seemed to threaten them and so each believed it would be best to leave the area where the band of humans and demons currently took stand.

Sango and her comrades lowered their weapons as a feeling of basic safety entered their souls. Kagome held Sango and Shippo within a vice grip. Miroku smiled and patted the miko's shoulder who enveloped him in a hug afterward. Kagome was so happy that she almost wanted to cry.

Sango had begun tearing up and Shippo was weeping silently. "I missed you all so much." Kagome spoke as she pulled apart from her family in the feudal era.

"We missed you to Kagome!" Shippo then hopped onto her shoulder and held her tight. The miko laughed while holding the kit in return. "I'm never letting you leave us again!"

"Oh really Shippo? Do you think you can stop me?"

"Yes."

"How will you do that?" She giggled as he made a mock show of pondering quite hard on his answer. Once he believed he found it he looked down. "What's wrong Shippo?"

Kagome tone held absolute worry within it. His green eyes found her blue ones. "Please don't ever leave us ever again!" He wailed into her causing tears to rise within her own orbs. After a moment of pleading and crying he looked up. "How was that?"

Kagome stood shell shocked for a moment. "Well that would probably do it Shippo-kun." Sango and Miroku laughed while Kilala tilted her head and mewed.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him, noting that Inuyasha ad Kikyo were coming around the corner in but a few moments and so he disappeared from sight. He hated his half brother and didn't feel as if there was any need in seeing him in such close proximity. And so the demon lord found himself in a tree about half a mile away from his brother and the miko Kagome, but he could see each perfectly.

Inuyasha came to the steps leading toward the gates with Kikyo and pain seeped within him immediately when he noticed that Kagome was so happy and he wasn't standing at her side. She smiled and laughed along with her comrades while all that he could do was watch. Kikyo looked upward to his pained expression and sighed sadly. He still loved Kagome.

Inuyasha felt the priestess that once held his entire affection wrap both of her slender arms around his own. He smiled at her and she smiled in return just as she had when she lived as fully as she did now so many years ago. Yet this radiance shown by she was of happiness not of sadness which caused his heart to leap. The hanyou heard a gasp; sadness and pain filtered the air. Her, Kagome's, miko energy crackled in the same motion as her pain.

The half breed moved forward, disconnecting with Kikyo. "Kagome I'm so so…" She merely smiled and waved it off.

"It's alright Inuyasha, honestly." Kagome placed on her one of a kind fake smile.

The boy couldn't help but feel awful. He knew that by being so close to Kikyo it pained her and he also realized he was losing her affection. "Damn it Kagome don't lie to me! I know I'm hurting you and I'm sorry." The male stepped away from Kikyo's hold completely and didn't notice the look of pain come across her face but Kagome did. "You don't understand how I feel. I know it's cruel to say because you're hurting but-but damn it I love both of you alright." He swung to look at Kikyo then back to Kagome. "I don't understand why but I can't choose between you alright. I want you both and that's wrong!" A growl bit through him as he bawled his fists. Then Inuyasha turned and ran away.

Kagome could do nothing but stand still as a statue while Kikyo did the same. Each, in that one moment, mirrored each other perfectly. The pale tent of each female's face, the grey in Kikyo's eyes over powering the brown to resemble Kagome's. The miko's stood in the same position, unmoving and scarcely breathed.

Sesshoumaru scoffed from where he sat. "So dramatic your life is, is it not little miko?" To his surprise both Kikyo and Kagome turned to him. He didn't allow it to show though. Kagome turned away from him quickly to walk in the direction that Inuyasha left and Kikyo took the hint not to follow. She stood there awkwardly for a moment but at the stares from so many people decided it would be best to retreat from the area.

The entertainment was gone and so Sesshoumaru walked away from the remaining humans and demons. He had work to do, this only served as a wonderful distraction which he didn't mind. As he began moving away from the area Miroku realized that no one had directed his friends to an area where they should go. A sigh escaped him. The monk appreciated the demon's hospitality but really, couldn't he at least mention somewhere they could stay. But Miroku didn't desire to push it and so said nothing.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her to Inuyasha though she didn't exactly know where he was. She only knew the direction he tore off in and so Kagome made a mad dash toward a forest within Sesshoumaru's gates. Her heart raced but Kagome didn't know why. It wasn't like Inuyasha would kill himself. He wasn't that stupid and was definitely way too proud. Now that Kagome thought about it, that was a good thing. She was so happy he had an ego.

Within the forest the miko looked up into the trees while still moving rather quickly. Inuyasha had to be in one of them, she knew it. "Inuyasha where are you?" No answer. "Inuyasha please come back I'm sorry!" Still there was nothing. Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks and her breath come in pants as she ran further and faster. Her feet tripped when her vision blurred almost completely. "I'm sorry! I always do everything wrong! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

Kagome cried out her apologies loudly into the thickness of green and brown. She didn't hear Inuyasha stepping up, slowly behind her. His eyes held uncertainty and worry. Caution fled from him when he noticed her ankle. It was split, blood came from it and a root was inside. She didn't seem to notice.

The boy was at her side in the blink of an eye. His hands came to her shoulders and at his touch she jumped a bit. It took her eyes a moment to recognize who was before her. "Inuyasha?" He nodded in case she were still slightly confused which she was. She shook before her arms came around his neck. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"No Kagome I should be apologizing." He swallowed the knot in his throat. "I hurt you badly and I'm so stupid." He buried his face into her hair taking in her scent. Wild flowers on a dewy morning mixed with the first falling of snow. She was extremely sad. He tightened his arms around her waist, trying to make her feel better.

Inuyasha lightly kissed her cheek, though he didn't quite know why. He was only doing what his instincts told him to do. She gasped but her scent floated away from sadness to the smell in which Kikyo had given off the other night.

Pure lust.

It attacked his senses, his eyes fogged over with what raged inside him. The kisses became more powerful, needy and hungry. Kagome let out a small moan, which encouraged him to move a little further in his ministrations. His kisses came to her mouth and Kagome welcomed them shyly.

"_Sesshoumaru."_ Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled away from Inuyasha. "Inu-Inuyasha it's too soon. I mean-oh God." She was blushing madly. Why had she thought of him? And especially now.

"It's okay I understand." He picked rose and held out his hand. When Kagome took it while blushing she and began standing she screamed in pain. That's when Inuyasha decided to remember. "I'm sorry Kagome come here."

"What happened?" Kagome seen her ankle (as he lifted her bridal style) but only partially.

"When you fell or something earlier you got a stick caught up in your ankle." She nodded as he began walking toward the palace. They remained silent until just before he stepped out of the forest. "Kagome do you love me anymore?" His eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"I-I don't know any more."

She was nervous, he could sense it. "It's alright if you don't I understand. I want you too take care of your self and find someone who will love you because Kikyo-it's not…"

"I understand." Tears streamed down her face.

Sango and all ran forward, for they had been coming toward the forest when Kagome and Inuyasha were taking a bit too long. "Kagome are you alright?" Shippo reached the pair first, tears welt in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Shippo." Her tone was quiet, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. He didn't move for a few moments, gaining attention from everyone. All knew something was wrong but what was it and that's when it happened.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. HA HA Ha Ha Ha Ha! Cliff hanger. Review your thought's upon how evil I am. 


	11. Kagome's pain as Naraku makes his move

I'm sorry I had to be evil but you know how life goes. But any way I hope ya'll like this chapter. And yes, for those of you who live in northern America and who live around the world I am as far south as you can get in the U.S.

Florida baby it rocks monkey butt.

Anyway on with my story.

* * *

Kagome cried out in pure anguish as the root within her foot began to wrap its self around her leg, parts of its bark moving upward and into the rest of her body. A dark miasma came into her body and she began writhing while screaming loudly. Inuyasha held her tightly calling out. "Kagome, Kagome! What's happening to her?" Miroku stepped away, the evil aura causing his pure energy to feel extreme pain. He couldn't imagine what his dear friend was feeling.

"Kagome, Oh Kami!" Sango tried to near her friend but a root spiraled out from her, knocking the woman in the chest. Another limb reached into Inuyasha's stomach, trying to make him one with it's self and Kagome's body. He howled in pain as he was jerked upward, the tentacle coming from his mouth as he did so.

A pure light shot from Sesshoumaru's steps. Kikyo stood for a moment before running toward where Inuyasha lay. The limb had been disconnected and disintegrated from his body when her pure magic touched it. The young miko flew away from her hanyou friend as the energy had struck.

Shippo stood still, in quiet shock as his maternal figure twisted about in her torture. Kilala sat near Sango, growling at the female turning before her. The feline didn't desire to inflict pain on her friend but refused to let her hurt Sango even if she resembled her previous owner, _Midoriko_.

Tears began falling from the demon exterminators eyes as Kagome's own flowed freely. Her sister was in so much pain and there was nothing, absolutely NOTHING she could do about it! Miroku's hand touched her shoulder. "I would place a sutra over her but I'm afraid even slight purity would kill her." Sango watched pain glisten in his depths, remorse as well.

Koga came trumpeting from the palace after hearing "his" Kagome in peril. Blue eyes widened as he came near to her form, Sesshoumaru stood directly behind him. When Koga stepped forward toward her a tentacle came forth almost killing him. Kikyo stood after firing another sacred arrow. "What's wrong with her?" The wolf demon looked to the priestess for his answer.

"It's Naraku you fool; do you not sense his aura surrounding her?" Koga stood for a moment before a look of victory came over his features.

"Oh I sense it now."

"Koga you truly amaze even this Sesshoumaru with your stupidity." The wolf demon glanced up to the stoic demon lord. His eyes held a look saying; don't piss me off, not now at this moment. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore it. Koga was no real threat after all.

All turned their attention back to the young, troubled miko. Her hurtling screams threw themselves into the night's air. The other lord's stepped to the circle. "Lord Sesshoumaru what is the meaning of this ruckus?" A dark energy caught the male's attention and before Sesshoumaru could speak he added. "If she is in such pain why not kill the damn thing off, it's a mere servant correct?"

Amber eyes met red. "She is an ally, a priestess and so I will think of a solution." The silver haired demon smirked, his violet stripped cheeks lifting with it. Tan skin became more so which told Sesshoumaru that the elemental youkai had some sort of liking for miko's. "Can you not use some sort of method to aid her priestess?"

"I fear that if I dare to help, as Miroku mentioned earlier, my pure energy will not only destroy the dark within her but also Kagome." She noticed that the gold held extremely light specs of blue, so light that they were almost unnoticed. "You see the aura has combined so completely that it is almost one with her."

"Why was she unable to defend her self with her miko energy? Even if she didn't notice the evil she should have fought it instinctively correct?" All turned their attention to a human lord standing toward the back of the small amount of people.

"Perceptive young man but I am afraid not. That much dark entity will cause her light power to fall into a shocked state." Kikyo smiled sadly as she spoke.

"Then what the Hell are we going to do?" Inuyasha stood, rising from the ground with pain. Kikyo turned and jogged the small distance to him.

"Inuyasha are you well?" He nodded.

"We need to help her." He tried to step forward yet another vine flew toward him. Kikyo held her hand before her body, causing light energy to fie forth and so it destroyed the beast's arm.

Sesshoumaru stepped forth, a piece came and before Kikyo had time to stop in he said. "Leave it be." The limb tore into him at his ribcage. Many looked on in horror many muttering that he was mad and other's calling out his name along with why's. He ignored them. Kagome did not want to harm others and as long as they were safe she would let anything eat her away, this he knew well. So if he came forth and Naraku's aura attacked him enough it would gain her attention. This would make her destroy what was within her body and not him.

Hopefully.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward; another piece came toward him, slamming into his body hard. His armor broke apart as the thing entered the right side of his chest, just below the collar bone. Kagome still seemed unaware of anything other than her own pain. The youkai lord continued moving toward her. Another piece came into his right shoulder, this time actually ripping back out.

It took much of the kimono along with it as if to show other's its work. Roots slid around from his back and front. They throbbed and grew larger. Many standing about were struck with awe that he had not falling over or cried out in pain once. Some were jealous. Sango moved against Miroku muttering. "Oh Kami."

Another limb threw its self forward, ramming near Sesshoumaru's heart causing blood to fall from his mouth. He merely smirked. "Is this all you can muster Naraku?" The tentacle's seemed to under stand him and so constricted within his body.

Many heard bones cracking and muscles or his inner vessels being tightened before he grunted. Kagome's eyes flew toward him. Sesshoumaru's left knee touched down and he before he looked upward he, and all others, heard her say. "Oh Kami no." Blue eyes stared into lava and fire orbs.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru spoke while a smirk plastered its self across his face. Kagome shook, her eyes suddenly spilt tears faster.

"_He's trying to save me and he's dieing because of it._" She closed her eyes tightly, enough to cause pain. "_I don't want him to die! Oh great Kami I want him to live._" She began shaking. "_I have to thank him for this. I have to learn more of him. He needs to raise Rin to at least her adult years, his time is not done._" Kagome shook harder, she bit her lip as pain seared though her. Her head hurt badly telling her, without thinking on it, that this was Naraku's presence. A hot fire burned in her before she let lose a howl of extreme pain. Her body, having once been crouched, threw its self open as a white blinding light flashed over.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly surrounded by warmth. He felt Kagome around him in a calming and reassuring way. As the pain died away so did the blinding light and when it was done he noticed his wounds were healed. Others still covered their eyes, not noticing that her aura was done with its light show.

He rose and moved to Kagome. Just as others uncovered their faces he had lifted Kagome into his arms and begun walking back toward the fortress. Koga came along side of the demon lord. "Is she alright? Will she be okay? Is she in pain?"

"You will quiet yourself and shall not enter the miko's chambers while I and the healers, along with Kikyo, care for her. She will need her rest for a few days and so there will be no visitation." The wolf demon looked ready to object but thought over it. Years of calming and wising up stopped him from doing anything without action. Normally. I suppose that this was one of those times. He knew that Kagome needed to be left alone to basically rest.

"Kikyo I am well aware that you wish to care for my half brother but if the miko is not aided quickly with skilled hands she will die soon from her fatal injuries." Her chocolate eyes swirled with emotion which obviously meant anger. "Continue to stare at me in such a way miko and you will soon know that I am not a hospitable demon."

She turned her back to him which further agitated him. "Inuyasha will you be alright?" He couldn't speak but tried. At first blood sputtered out of his mouth and then he hacked but eventually Miroku answered for him.

"We can take care of these wounds. We've had to many a time but please help Kagome." The monk's eyes became a darker blue but nothing threatening lie within them. But Kikyo was no fool, she sensed worry and even hints of anger. With a nod she stood and departed; following Sesshoumaru's aura, for he had already left.

The scent of Kagome's leaking blood assaulted his nostrils terribly. It wasn't an awful scent to be near; on the contrary it caused the predator within him to growl in pleasure. But at the same time it felt as if this wasn't right. She shouldn't be bleeding this terribly and it made him desire Naraku's death; to come toward his hiding area and kill him. Sesshoumaru blamed this over protectiveness on the fact that she was his only female ally because he wasn't sure what to think.

He took a whiff of her inner liquids scent. It was metallic, like all humans he had killed, salty and, shockingly, sweet. The sweetness was due to her miko blood he was sure and would most likely change to maybe a sour smell when she was afraid or angry. It (sweet scent) smelt like honey yet it didn't. Strange.

As he sniffed once more he found that there was other blood not caused by the battle but it was strong. After a moment of thinking he groaned. "_Lovely, while in my castle the girl is in heat._" Human heat but it was heat none the less. Luckily she wasn't a demon for his body was already trying to submit to the scent. If she had been birthed a demon he most likely would have already taken her. This thought almost made him desire to shake in disgust.

He was no lowly demon and could handle the female's bodily function with out a difficulty. She winced, the first action that she had done in a long while. After ward her body moved toward him in fear of a nightmare or-or something. This something he wasn't sure what it was. Her body suddenly slammed against him with such immense power that he sprawled to the floor.

Kagome cried out in extreme agony, tears ran down her face. Her body writhed in its place. Sesshoumaru kept hold of her and every time that he tried to lift himself up he couldn't because of how strong her body thrust toward or away from him. The pure power a human female had at times amazed and bewildered him. Yet this was no time to think in such a manner.

His eyes fell on her face. The pale front of her was covered in blood. The said substance was leaking slowly from her mouth and when she would cough, it would flow in huge streams. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his thought of how weak the human body can be. Just as her shaking retired he stood and began walking again. Yet a pull stopped him in his tracks.

Her soul began quivering inside of her. Lights danced from her body as she began whimpering. Ear long a scream erupted from her rib cage and out of her lungs. The contained soul suddenly burst from its owner, soaring high into the castles air.

Kikyo appeared behind Sesshoumaru and a grave appearance passed over her. He turned quickly. "Lock the doors, shut the windows now!" As he said this Kagome's soul began making a mad flight toward an open area. Kikyo stood and began chanting something odd.

Sesshoumaru stood with Kagome and looked down the hall where amounts of light from sun streamed in and then he heard it. Kaboom, slam lock. Over and over this sound repeated until the halls were darker than the blackest night. Kikyo stood in the midst shinning like a neon light.

Sesshoumaru began walking toward a room in which he could lay Kagome for her own was to far or her weak body to handle. Kikyo's light dimmed until there was nothing left but darkness. The halls became cooler by the second. Sesshoumaru was immune to the change in air and could see perfectly in the black. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it miko?" The demon turned into a room and she followed. Her hand lit up causing light immediately which brought forth pain to his eyes. She lit the room too quickly.

"Kagome needs to keep warm when her soul returns or she will not live another moment." He said nothing but understood.

After laying her on the bed the youkai unsheathed Tensegia. The sword became blue about its metallic shaft. Sesshoumaru paid no mind, merely struck over Kagome. Her soul came dashing back as if realizing the mistake of leaving. As Kagome took a breath Sesshoumaru exhaled the one he hadn't realized that he was holding.

Kikyo inwardly smiled as his bodies once tense position wound down a bit. "We need to heal her wounds." The miko nodded while stepping forward.

"Allow me to try some pure powers over her my lord for my sister spoke of this with me a year or so ago when I had given her a visit." The demon lord's jaw tightened but he backed away a safe distance.

Kikyo's body took a heavenly light as the tips of her fingers touched Kagome's body. Her hair came from its tie as she worked her miko abilities over Kagome. Pain and sweat began to show over her features. Sesshoumaru watched closely as Kagome's body began to heal and the miko above her seemed weak and troubled.

The light began flashing slightly and then faded slowly into the darkness of the room. With his keen eyes Sesshoumaru noticed that the odd priestess began to fall and so he moved at a non human pace to catch her. It was the least he could do since she aided his ally. The female lie unconscious within his hold which caused frustration to stir in his belly. Sesshoumaru held the urge to role his eyes.

"Now to find the priestess a room of her own." There were sliding doors next to the one he currently stood within and so he took her to the area just beyond. He thought it would be an easier way to keep a watchful eye on the two, which it would indeed be.

Each smelt weak meaning they would need a few days rest and light foods to eat. Stew would be good for them but it would need to be slightly filled with more broth. They each didn't need an over abundance of hard foods. Sesshoumaru sat a chair between the opened shoji screen before leaving the room.

"Kira open the windows and doors."

The youkai who had been coming down the hall to look for her lord nodded once hearing him. "Of course my Lord it shall be done." After bowing she left.

The demon watched her for a moment before returning to Kagome and Kikyo. As he sat down he wasn't surprised to hear the squawking of Jaken and Rin's sweet tones. The toad ran into the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru what is-gawk…!" The demon lord stepped on him.

"Quiet Jaken each miko is weak and they both need their rest." He felt a nod under his foot and heard a muffled apology.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will Kagome-chan be alright?" His amber eyes found Rin's worried chocolate ones. Though she couldn't quite focus on him he knew she seen his silhouette. A small smile graced his lips. She had softened him so damn much it was almost painful when she worried or feared-almost.

As he stood and lit three candles he said. "I believe that they each will be fine eventually but we must allow them time to rest." Rin nodded before sitting in another chair. The demon lord noticed she had weaving supplies and mentally sighed. "You are in no need of watching over them Rin."

"I don't know about that. I feel kind of obligated since Kagome saved me and Kohaku a few times. Kikyo rescued me to so I'm repaying them." She smiled as she began her work. "Besides my lord, it will give me time to be around you."

"Indeed." She was blushing he noticed. Rin was naïve even now he noted. She would always be this way most likely, it was in her spirit to be gentle and loving.

* * *

So how was this one guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I loved writing it. - Please review and if Yall liked this chapter you love the next. 


	12. A Little Past Mixed With the Present

I'm glad you all liked my last chapter and here's the next. Thanks for the reviews as well.

Okay by the way I think that there was a mistake that I noticed in chapter 10 and it was where it said that it spoke of golden eyes and blue began to surround them, if you couldn't tell that was Sesshoumaru getting extremely frustrated about the situation.

* * *

It wasn't so much that Kagome was hurt but instead mainly that Naraku was finding ways to where Sesshoumaru was almost powerless to aid the priestesses.

Akin stirred, Kira noted, at least three times in the past five seconds meaning he would awake soon. She dipped the cloth that had been over his forehead in water and put it back on. He was still very weak but if he awoke and smelt Kagome's still lingering pain and fear after the four days that she had been unconscious then he would move.

His features stayed slightly paler than they should be but there was nothing that she could do about that. His hands clenched and unclenched by his side. The way he began to breathe every moment changed, quickening meaning it would be seconds before he came to. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 his eyes fluttered. His apricot eyes seemed troubled and that was when he disappeared from her sight.

Akin moved fluidly down the halls, passing the many lord's deciding that they were hungry for it was time to supper. That f course didn't matter to Akin because he was not hungry, only extremely nervous for Kagome's scent held great amounts of fear. There was the smell of her blood as well, seeming slightly old. "_What had transpired while I remained unconscious?_"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head; Akin's aura fast approached him. Hs amber eyes moved to view the miko. She was obviously the object of Akin's affection which did not bode well. His guard did not need to fall in love with one of his ally's but there again he couldn't trust any other to watch over her. Akin was the only option.

The male slid into the room, panting as he stood beside Kagome. His eyes looked over her wildly for one moment and then they found Sesshoumaru. "My Lord if you please explain what has occurred during my obvious absence." Akin's head remained bowed the entire time, showing the demon lord great respect. But his eyes, his eyes remained on Sesshoumaru's own watching carefully and rather threateningly.

"Look at me like that again and you will be killed, is this understood?" Akin averted his gaze with a quick, briefly sharp nod.

"Naraku has been foolish enough to attack the miko once again and this time she came near to death. With rest she shall become well once again." His tone seemed extremely bored.

"My Lord I shall watch Kagome. You are in no need of troubling your self."

"Akin until this slight amazement with the miko wears from you; you shall not come near her. I do not need you falling in love with my ally, especially a miko." He felt the anger radiating. "Is this understood?"

There was a great pause from the protector and Sesshoumaru almost asked a second time but the male spoke. "Yes it is my Lord." As this was said he stepped out not wanting to be near Sesshoumaru at this moment. Akin believed that he was not falling for the miko; he was simply becoming fast friends with her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head for a moment. At times he truly did miss wandering through the wilderness, Rin and Jaken by his side, through all seasons. Maybe in a couple of years he would take a short leave with his ward and stay in the wild for a few months each season in order to enjoy what the world had to offer. His eyes found Rin's sleeping form. Yes it would not only aid him but it would her as well.

"Inu-yasha why-please…" The demon lord looked over to Kagome while she slept; obviously she had been confined to a nightmare. She had been and would be always concerned for the hanyou and desire his heart. Trouble was she was not meant to have his eyes always watching her. It was only for Kikyo that he would hold that sort of affection.

On closer inspection Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's lips were slightly cracked meaning that her body was losing its hydration. With slight hesitation, making sure Rin was asleep, he rose. Near Kagome lay a bowel with a wooden cup inside of it. Sesshoumaru lifted the cup from the holding of water. With one more glance to Rin he lifted the miko and shifted her weight onto him in order for easier access to her mouth.

Kagome slipped her hand around his forearm which surprised him into almost gasping. She muttered something incoherent even to his ears before stroking the skin. He watched her closely, not with suspicion or with hate, but with quiet interest. She cuddled closer to his body extending her neck outward and toward his face.

Kagome opened her eyes after feeling someone's breathe on her face to find Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. His eyes, they were half lidded informing her fogged brain that he was not angry or any other emotion that she had witnessed before. In their depths there was a hunger swarming but not for sex she realized slowly, only for her. He only wanted her companionship.

Sesshoumaru could feel the miko's own breathe on his face, fanning out over him. The longer he looked into her depths the harder she began to pant. Eventually his bangs moved slightly and with lazed acknowledgement so did her own from his exhales. Her blue eyes swam with something that resembled what many women's orbs held. She wanted him but it was not the same and yet it was. What was it?

Kagome inched her head forward as he did. Slowly but surely they would eventually collide. Her breathing starting becoming noticeably faster. Her head wouldn't move any farther toward him and so she lifted her weak body upward. Sesshoumaru knew suddenly what she desired most as he read her eyes. "_You want to know me._"

He bent fully into her then after placing the water into the bowel. His lips took her own and his hands held her closer to his own body. Kagome felt dizzy as he suddenly took her mouth. For a moment he reminded her of a swarm of some kind. She moved upward for a moment before another wave of severe pain rammed her.

Sesshoumaru muffled her scream with his mouth, almost pulling back when she first began. Her body shook against him and her own pain was felt even by him. Naraku was trying to steal away her soul once again and by being so close his own was leaving. Sesshoumaru eventually cried out in agony as well, his eyes became red. Rin awoke at the sound of her lord and Kagome each calling forth in pain. The darkness in the room was no longer dark.

Their bodies lit it up. Kikyo stepped forth almost falling over in a spell of dizziness. Rin leapt up and caught her. "What is happening to lord Sesshoumaru priestess Kikyo?" Tears rolled down the child's face out of both fear and worry.

"While Sesshoumaru tried to aid Kagome the demon Naraku has decided to take his soul as well." Just as this was said Kikyo cried out her own soul beginning to tear away. She knocked Rin back. "Don't touch me for he shall take yours as well."

The demon lord slammed his head against the wall, in far too much pain to bear. He had never felt anything like this, it was worse than acid melting through his skin. Hell could not torment him as terribly as this damnable pain was. And that's when he became most angry. A filthy hanyou was slicing though his barriers, harming him in the worst way possible but he could not defend himself.

Sesshoumaru's aura rose at this thought. "Curse him to the fiery pits of the seven Hells." His body continued to light in a green glow becoming more vibrant with each and every second. He gripped Kagome tightly but her soul was in such torment that she did notice.

His aura grew brighter and brighter with every second and at this moment Akin and many other on lookers appeared at the door way. The protector rushed Rin from the room. Inuyasha tried to enter but Miroku held him back. "Sesshoumaru will save them Inuyasha, I have faith."

The hanyou glared up toward him and suddenly the light in the room seemed to be blinking. Like turning on and off the bulbs switch until it will not light anymore. That's just what his power did; it toyed like this for minutes until there was no longer any light only silence accompanied by the dark.

Akin and Rin were the first in the room followed by Inuyasha and the small group of ally's. It was so cold compared to the hall reminding every one of death. Rin lit a candle so that she and all others could see the western lord and each priestess.

Sesshoumaru still held Kagome within his hold and Kikyo lay strewn at the bedside. Inuyasha went to her of course. "Kikyo are you alright?" She was unconscious so it was stupid to ask but he couldn't help but do it.

Rin and Akin stood beside Sesshoumaru and Kagome while Sango and the group stayed just behind them. Shippo had hopped onto Rin's shoulder while she spoke quietly. "Lord Sesshoumaru would you please awaken? We are worried."

Akin watched Kagome rather than his Lord. If he knew his master by now he then knew that Sesshoumaru would eventually stir but Kagome was human and therefore could not handle certain extremities. As he looked her over she seemed to be over heated, a warning that she may have a fever.

Akin bent slightly and touched her forehead but what he felt was not just the burning of a fever but Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped about his wrist burning it. The guard's eyes found Sesshoumaru's golden sun kissed orbs as the poison burned him deeply. "My Lord I am merely finding if the miko Kagome will be alright though she seems to be fervently ill."

The demon loosened his grip before shoving him mightily in his rib cage causing the bones healed to break. Akin gave a small noise of pain but continued to stand. Rin cried out in shock causing his attention to draw its self to her. He knew she was not threatening him or Kagome in any sort of way and therefore stayed still. "My Lord why would you do such a thing?"

His eyes flashed some emotion which had not been seen before by many within the room as he starred down each and every one of them. There was something unbidden in that gaze, something old and hidden for many years. Inuyasha watched him wearily having seen this odd look before.

**Flash back 400 years prior**

Rain fell in a constant motion, seeming to weep for his half brother's loss. The sky, it was so black that even a moonless night seemed brighter than what any one's eye seen at the moment. Inuyasha with his almost inhuman gaze saw through the thickness and to his brother's shrouded figure.

The water fell from the sky so quickly and painfully that it tattered its way through the white silk layer of Sesshoumaru's clothing, but still he would not move. He had sat in the same still position for at least four hours. His clawed hands long ago washed of the human, once living, blood that he had taken. Inuyasha swallowed his eyes flashed with left over rage and remnants of sorrow. His silver hair billowed in the wind and his clothing also shook from its mighty force. Nervously he took his first step toward Sesshoumaru.

The demon still remained perfectly still though the mud around him allowed his body to sink a little bit. Inuyasha even while walking slid about in an uncomfortable manner. The grass had already been drowned in a large puddle and around Sesshoumaru it was almost in likeness to a lake. His hair seemed to float a tad bit over the muddy surface.

One of the men still seemed to be alive and as Inuyasha almost passed him that was made affirmative. His hand gripped Inuyasha's leg, holding into the pants while twisting the fabric in his suffering. Blood came in spurts from his mouth as he tried to speak, most likely begging for mercy. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, the pupils becoming mere slits. Before the hanyou could give any sort of punishment the sound of a whip crackle hit his ears with immense ferocity and the heat, along with scent, of burning acid was noticed. The man's hand loosened and it fell.

The water pattered about under its weight and his brown eyes became lifeless of pain. Inuyasha looked back to Sesshoumaru, regarding the human no longer. With a sigh he began to walk toward his brother once again. This one moment he could not hate Sesshoumaru and could for once understand his brother slightly more than normal.

He seemed as if he hadn't moved while Inuyasha knew differently. Sesshoumaru had killed that man and though the man was mortal he could not blame the demon lord for no mortal man should commit such a heinous act. Inuyasha stopped all movement momentarily in order to stand beside him in respectful silence. He needed permission to come forward. Sesshoumaru sat quite still and to our eyes we wouldn't have noticed a thing, but to Inuyasha's he seen a nod.

Come forth.

With extreme slowness he came about looking not down for injuries on Sesshoumaru but to the victim. A young woman, no older than seventeen lay in Sesshoumaru's hold. Her body had been stripped of its clothing and by the time Sesshoumaru had arrived to save her she had died of her injuries but worst of all, she lost her innocence.

Anger built in Inuyasha. How could they do this to such a kind women? How could they hurt her like this? Torture! Humans, he hated them for this reason. Sesshoumaru most likely did as well and would forever hate them from now on. Inuyasha looked into her blue eyes. They were lifeless yet he could still smell the fear in her and even as he looked into her orbs so deeply the void seemed to still hold absolute terror.

Inuyasha then looked a little upward to find Sesshoumaru starring at him with wide confused, pained and angered eyes. Black surrounded yellow telling him that Sesshoumaru was there but was so confused that his beast decided to also appear. And all he could do was stand before him and stare back.

His brother never admitted it afterward but Inuyasha swore and does to this day that he thought of that woman more than friend like, he loved her.

**End of 400 year flash back**

The demon lord held the same look now as he did then and so Inuyasha concluded that the sadness still standing within him awakened. Naraku may not have done this intentionally but he would be proud if he knew how much pain Sesshoumaru was in now. The hanyou stood and came before his brother. "I know that you are thinking of her brother but this is not her. Sesshoumaru I know you're confused but just think about the situation. Don't I at least look different to you? Maybe a bit taller or something?"

The demons eyes glided over him time and time again trying to find a difference in his half brother but he saw nothing and yet he noticed something. His soul had awakened so much that it made Inuyasha seem the way he was four hundred years ago yet when he viewed the room there were people he had never known before. For example the young girl who called out to him and the man who tried to touch Katsu.

Sesshoumaru looked into his arms to find that it looked as if she were in his arms but when did she ever where clothing like this? He looked back to Inuyasha even more so confused than ever. He had seen the hope in his brother's eyes. "That's right Sesshoumaru she was buried four hundred years ago." At this some of the now stoic demon lord seemed to resurface. Slowly he loosened his grip around Kagome to let her lay down on the bed so that he could stand.

After taking a quick glance about he fled not in fear but in a place of his own where all of this was so very blurry to him. "It seems as if the new Lord has had a taste of the real ruling now." Inuyasha turned to glare at the older demon. He was a general of one of the other lords he believed. "Such foolishness will make him a mockery."

A red blur was noticed in the room as one heard the sudden twang of Inuyasha's claws filing around the man's neck and into the wood behind him. "Now you listen to me you jack ass. You know exactly why he acts like this at this time for it has been around Japan once or twice. I believe I heard you speak of it before on a battle field. The villagers and demons call it Sesshoumaru's final howl. Am I right?"

There was a slight nod. "It was his final because when you loose someone why is there reason to call out the night, daring it to come forth and show its power, especially if it is someone that you love deeply. No swine like you will ever know or understand the meaning of this. True love is hard to come by and my brother truly loved her with all of his heart and soul. She may have been human but she was more powerful than any other demon female, priestess or human alive because she did not tame his beast but she did become allied to it. If I ever hear you mock my brother of this ever again or even think you've said anything about her I swear on my half bred bloodline that I will come for you and kill you with my bare hands."

Inuyasha let him go while his chest heaved. His eyes were reddening as he starred up to the tiger demon. Anger slid over him like a sea of blackness blinding his vision to what was about him. Sango and Miroku stood shell shocked and all within or about the room remained quiet. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in steady breaths as his raging blood tried to calm. Everything had gone silent in the room because of the pounding in his ears and his screaming thoughts.

No one had moved and many scarcely breathed as the watched him. He shook with unmatched rage and great waves of power clashed with all others. Kagome stood from her bed, though very weak, and touched his back. Inuyasha whipped around claws out and ready but he was met by blue eyes. Her aura sailed like a gentle breeze, calming him slowly but surely. The darkness which stayed within the room seemed to brighten at a sluggish but noticeable pace.

The boy's aura finally stimulated enough to where he could turn to the youkai who made him this angry. "I want those that are my allies to stay, everyone but Rin leave." Many hadn't moved trying to decipher what he meant by friend or foe. "I said get the Hell out!" Once his eyes turned crimson again with the Tashio trait many disappeared from his sight.

Kagome smiled at him and then fell unconscious. "Kagome!" Many in the room cried out and Inuyasha being the closest caught her. He looked over her with concern for a moment before setting her on the bed. "Thank you for helping me Kagome."

At this he turned to look beside her bed and found Kikyo looking at him weakly. He bent quickly and touched her face. "Are you alright Kikyo?"

"I am merely loosing my strength, I need rest." He nodded and lifted her into his arms. "Miroku the fever must be taken care of, do you believe you can?"

"I am not sure priestess but I will try my best." As this was said Inuyasha laid his chosen down on her bed. "Sango please dampen that clothe and hold it over her forehead for a moment. Shippo just hold her hand, it will help a little."

"Okay but will she die?" His eyes filled with tears as he starred up at the monk.

"No she will not." Miroku seemed troubled and so Sango rubbed his forearm. He smiled and Kilala mewed from the bed side. "We just need to get to work."

**Kagome's dream**

A light drizzle had begun to sprinkle but something from the blackness of these clouds told Kagome that this storm would get worse. The wind was already picking up and thunder growled through the sky. Lighting lit it as brightly as the sun but with an eerie glow. Kagome cried out as she fell backwards for standing next to her was the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru you scared me!" He said nothing just continued to stare into the oncoming thunder storm. Her blue eyes filled with concern. "Sesshoumaru are you alright?" Still he did nothing but seem to become agitated and more agitated. Kagome thought that she seen worry flash through them for a moment. "_What's going on? What's wrong with him?_"

Kagome watched as he suddenly looked up his body went rigid. He immediately transformed into his larger state and ran. Kagome watched him storm off into the night in frazzled confusion. "Where are you going?"

As the last word left her mouth she suddenly appeared in another area that she did not expect. A young woman was screaming as four other men took her. It seemed as if they gagged her so that she wouldn't scream but for whom? A howl broke through the stillness and his figure came through the brush. "Sesshoumaru-Sesshoum-aru help me I…" Kagome heard her speak but watched the demon lord. His eyes grew wide and anger cast every other emotion out.

The men scattered but Sesshoumaru stepped on each one of them, crushing their bodies under his massive weight. One of the men, even though he was dead, was lifted into the air and shook about. Sesshoumaru slammed his body into the ground busting it apart. He hissed at the scattered remains. "Sesshoumaru-Sess-Sess…" The dog demon turned his head to her and came to her body. She smiled at him with tears filling her eyes. "I-I lo-love you." Her hand touched his snout before a shock wave of pain crashed into her.

Her blue eyes widened for a moment and then her hand fell. Sesshoumaru could feel death leaking over her slowly though she was already to far gone to be saved. His body began to shake in small tremors which slowly grew into large one's which shook the ground. He sat rigid immobile for a split moment. He did not shake but the ground did as he let a horrible howl loose into the night. Kagome felt as if there was nothing so terrible in the world other than what she heard. It was his very spirit breaking and it flew up to the blackened clouds once more.

As he cried out his body transformed into the man like form it normally took on and she noticed his black and yellow eyes. Kagome gripped her shirt with her fist and began to cry without knowing that she was. He lifted Katsu into his arms and whispered something in her ear. After that he made no movement. Time felt like it flew by as she was suddenly before Sesshoumaru and she spoke a name when she looked up. "Inuyasha?"

He seemed too filled with such anger and hatred but with sadness as well. For a while he made no move seeming to think this action over. Kagome watched him as he slowly stepped down from the small crest one would call a mound. His feet slipped in the mud a little but not much. Her face turned to horror as a human man gripped his foot. Blood came from his mouth as he tried to beg for his life but Sesshoumaru ended that with his whip.

Inuyasha didn't move for a while longer, watching Sesshoumaru closely but eventually did move again. He stopped briefly at his side before coming to stand in front of him. Tears almost seemed to brim as he looked down to the woman in Sesshoumaru's hold. He starred at her blue eyes for a long while and eventually looked upward. Each brother starred at one another for a long time.

Inuyasha slowly bent down to crouch below his brother. "Would you like to bury her near the water fall, she really seemed to like it there?" Sesshoumaru watched him for a moment before nodding numbly. Kagome could not believe what she was seeing and wanted to be rid of the image. But she especially didn't want to hear that wretched laugh.

* * *

So what do you guys think, is it good? Oh thanks for all of your reviews and Merry Christmas. To those who don't believe in Christmas Happy Holidays! 


	13. He Has Been Released

Hey you guys, how was your holiday(s)? Mine was good and it could have been better but you know as long as the family member still lives it's great. (Car crash wasn't pretty.) Oh Well, thanks for all the reviews and-here we go.

* * *

That wretched laugh continued to grow, almost howling with absolute glee. In the beginning it made Kagome's blood freeze and the hair lying in her neck stood on end. The cold chill of his aura creeping over her skin caused the miko to shudder with which she could not bear to have. Fear.

This one word always sent her into shaking fits of petrified rage and a feeling of defeat always managed to wash over her like a turning tide. "Hello Kagome." His voice stung her very body with its poison laced meaning. Yet at the same moment, as all psychotic murderous men, his words came out seductively from his chest and moved over her entire being. She cringed and pulled away to face him, not wishing to excite the man anymore than she had.

"Naraku you foul being!" Her tears had quit there quiet streaming and her eyes blazed. He laughed loudly into the night as the dream faded to nothing but black.

"You almost seem demonic miko." She, of course, knew he was speaking of her watered eyes. They almost looked red and with the blue iris she held it seemed as if she had dog demon but he knew better than that.

"If I were then you would be dead." Another laugh came forth and slowly drowned into a chuckle. She watched his body shake with humor and, though still afraid, felt even more anger build inside her chest. It was almost as if it were a tightening ball of pure anger and lust for his death.

"If you were a demon I would have made you one with me long ago, but of course I would have caressed you before making your body part of mine." As he spoke this his right hand ran over her cheek, down her face and neck until he came close to her breast. "And you would have enjoyed it miko. Maybe I still should do as I please." She lifted her hands with lightening quickness and pushed him off of her.

"You're such a bastard!" With the way his eyes glowed as he looked over her and with the hunger growing throughout his aura she could see he clearly enjoyed her speaking with a smut mouth. She immediately shut up.

"Oh that I am miko and you will be taken care of by this Naraku." He threw his arm outward toward her and allowed it to branch with roots. A thicker miasma than she had ever seen before smoked like fire from them. The air had been sullied by the heat and acid it gave off. Even as a miko she had trouble breathing and it felt as if she were being choked to death. In short he was twice as strong as he had been, maybe three times!

Instinctively she held her hands before her and allowed her miko energy to flare like a neon light slicing through his darkness. For a moment it held him of but his own abilities over came her own and a root pierced her shoulder. She let out a mighty cry of absolute pain and terror.

**Outside of Kagome's dream**

"Oh Kami Miroku!" Sango had ripped Kilala and Shippo away from the miko as she shouted to him. "What's happening to her?" Her left arm began to burn with a thick and powerful miasma that only one being could have.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo cried out as he watched his adoptive mother began to be filled with pain.

The aura quickly began to fill the room and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga. "It's Naraku you fools! He's doing something to Kagome!" The aura of his famous sword drew Naraku's power even more. "What the Hell?" The twang of an arrow was heard soon after he spoke. All turned to see a weak and feverish Kikyo crouched on her bed, breathing rather hard. Her eyes glistened with anger and pain. Her pure arrow barely allowed even Inuyasha to breathe.

"Hurry all of you recede from this area with haste!" Miroku quickly drug Sango away but Inuyasha did not move an inch. "Go Inuyasha!" She cried out as she fired two arrows.

"I won't leave you behind Kikyo!" Her eyes softened only for a moment but at the next moment they narrowed as she fired her notched arrow.

"I command you to leave me Inuyasha!"

"Fine but you're coming!" He leapt toward her and lifted her in his arms. He then stole away from the room, moving rather quickly and tearing through the wall. Slowly he slid to a stop outside, Kikyo a little nerve racked in his arms. His eyes wandered over the room in which he fled from. Sadness hid deep within his depths as he continued to watch and think silently to himself. "_I'm so sorry Kagome. I have failed you once again._"

Kikyo found her self feeling a deep regret and guilt settling over Inuyasha's soul and mind. She knew of who he thought of and had a deep regret herself. For him she had tried to save the miko and because of him she had failed. It wasn't truly his fault but she still felt if he would have left and let her stay she could have defeated Naraku. All the hanyou desired was to engulf and kill Kagome.

"Inuyasha I am sorry that I was unable to save her." He looked down slowly; her tone was quiet and filled with utter despair which in turn was covered by remorse. Just as he was to speak she looked upward from her once lowly posture and her eyes glistened with darkness. "But I know of someone who can."

"Kikyo where are you going?" The miko did not answer simply ran into Sesshoumaru's blackened fortress. Her mind stayed on the task at hand. She had not taken a single sip of air since she had first stepped within the fortress. It could have killed her and she knew it.

**Back into Kagome's dream**

Naraku had allowed his aura to flare so far that even where ever Kagome ran within the blackened area seemed to hold his powerful and intoxicating mist. Yet where she ran was endless for it was deep inside of her mind. And the human mind was pretty much endless-she hoped. "You can not run forever miko."

She grit her teeth as she only thought to herself for she would not speak a word to him. "_I can damn well try can't I?_" And so an inevitable chase continued and the female knew eventually she would meet the end and find what should happen if she even relax for a moment. Vaguely she noted that it was becoming more difficult to breathe in the area. She felt pain everywhere but not only outside of her body, inside to. Her face became calculative for a brief moment until realization came over her. "_I'm running meaning that my heart is pumping blood quicker and the air I breathe, normally oxygen, will enter my bloodstream far more quickly. But I'm not breathing oxygen, I'm breathing his miasma meaning-Oh Kami help me, he shutting down my system!_"

Kagome immediately dug her heals into the soil at this sudden thought. She was right for her body felt so weak and tired once she ceased all movement. Her mind though, it worked over time. And she realized also as he came nearer and the more she panicked the harder she would breathe. There would be even more air traveling to her lungs and she noticed it was getting harder to think, for his miasma was of course entering her mind. But how could she stop this from occurring? Her miko powers did not give her aid in this. But why weren't they working as thoroughly as they usually did?

Was it the fact that her fear had heightened so terribly that her miko abilities decided to dwindle? Yet that didn't make sense either for usually they came through for her until last year when she turned eighteen. Wait maybe that was it. She had become an adult and when that had happened something weird occurred. Keade had said that this has happened with only one other miko and she was Midoriko. Supposedly her powers had dwindled because of something, but what was it? What was it?

Anger, she stopped experiencing high amounts of stress and anger but why? What was it that stopped anger? She had fallen in love! Yet her heart had been broken while she was eighteen and for a long time all she could do was suffer. Kagome had been so in love with Inuyasha at eighteen that she was hardly angry with him any more; causing her powers to fail a little but when e broke her heart by choosing Kikyo Kagome now only felt great sorrow but not anger. She needed to feel rage in order to stir her miko abilities but how would she do that?

She tried to think of Inuyasha but that only depressed her further. Even thinking about how he always complained and wanted her to stay in the feudal era stung her terribly. His begging or ordering for her presence in the feudal age always made her feel as if she were needed some what but now that he had Kikyo he would more than likely send her home. But this was her home and she had every right to be there just as he did. She had a family now. Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were the only people she truly needed. She loved them and would **not** leave them. She **would** stay!

Slowly her anger moved up a level, sending her into a state of absolute rage. Naraku, she didn't notice, hesitated for a moment when sensing her miko energy spike. "What do you think of priestess?" Her head shot upward for she had been starring at the ground. Her hair began to fly about slowly, becoming wilder with each second as her eyes danced with lightening fury. Kagome's fists were balled so tight her nails dug into the flesh causing blood to fall. The miko spoke these words with such malice that even Naraku stole away from her for a moment.

"**I will stay!**" Her voice, though ferocious meaning stood behind it, was so calm and yet there was a dry scratched sound as she spoke. Her miko energy suddenly raged and she cried out. "**I WILL STAY!**" Naraku disappeared for what seemed to be final once her rage was let loose. The entire room was purified and even Kikyo, Miroku and fellow allies heard her cry of pure anger.

**Fully from Kagome's dream**

Even though the miko knew that Naraku had been destroyed she still came toward the door and was relieved, as well as thankful, for the air in the castle had been purified by Kagome. The east wing had a certain chill to it yet there was always warmth in the room that the creature was kept. Kikyo stopped her movement and spoke low. "I need your aid one without a name. You must help a friend of mine, she is very weak."

"But I am a half breed and am good for nothing."

"You may be what you are but there is always something that someone can do and I sense you can help my ally." Silence stayed thick, clinging to the air for long moments. Yet Kikyo stood in exact spot. She would wait as long as it took.

"What about Sesshoumaru-sama?" A soft smile played about her lips as she understood that he feared to anger the lord.

"No harm will come to you; Kagome will assure your safety."

"But she is weak at the moment."

"Yes but none enjoy angering even a weakened Kagome for there has always been a price." She thought she heard him laugh for a moment but it was not out of happiness only poor amusement.

"If you need my services so terribly then destroy the lock and I will come forth." For a moment the miko did not move but at the possible condition of Inuyasha's friend she decided that even though he would be pained he would be rewarded later on. She held her hand upward, said a small word of thanks and then allowed her miko energy to destroy the contraption which bound him so cruelly.

"Do not be frightened when you see my face priestess for it is a gruesome one at that." Kikyo readied herself and stared to the height she believed he would reach. "Look downward." Kikyo found her self starring into wide and deeply tortured depths. His very soul seemed to be just as scarred as he. Tears pricked her lids as she looked over his features.

He was indeed a half breed, half dog demon, and one of his ears had been shredded viciously. The lid over the left eye sank down ward from much abuse and health neglect afterward. Over the right there was a scar from his forehead to his cheek. "You may see great pain in these eyes of mine Kikyo but I am no longer able to see." He lifted his crooked and mauled hand to her. "Shall we go?"

With much more care than she had used to touch a new born baby she took his small frail hand within her own and smiled in return. "Yes we shall."

**With our famous demon lord**

Sesshoumaru had been standing far from his fortress, staying deep within thought as Naraku attacked the miko. His own problems had disturbed him so completely that he couldn't hear her cries or feel the miasma as thickened and turned or twisted about the miko. His eyes held hardly any emotion but every once in a great while you could see some deep regret and despair which had been blocked for much of his long life.

But one thing the demon lord did notice was a high energy suddenly flowing into the air. A strong miko aura had suddenly torn within the walls. His senses had gone a little hey wire at sensing something so powerful and destructive near him. Even though it was so far the instinctive beast within him caused his eyes to bleed red. But what angered his canine blood them most was at sensing the half breed come from where he had been held. It was his fault that she had died, if she wouldn't have been so weak while carrying that child she would have lived!

* * *

So how is it guys? Hope it's able to meet your standards. Now please review. Later. 


	14. The Past

Hey what's up? How have you all been doing? I've been writing and working on home work and studying and all that good stuff but yeah-here it is. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Begins in the past**

A child.

He had never admitted mating with the human woman but that didn't mean that in his mind it was a foolish thing to do. No honestly he rather enjoyed being with her in such a close manner. She was of a certain undeniable importance to him and he knew that but he didn't understand the word love. Humans were odd with such a thing.

Love meant to cherish something deeply but what is there to cherish in such a manner? He knew that her company was rather important to him and the fact that her very existence pleased him greatly caused a desire to come forth. This desire was for her protection and, for an odd reason, her happiness. Yet such emotions were unheard of in the demon society but he had never really abided by it had he?

Sesshoumaru believed in what he supposed what best and if something pleased him then it would be his to forever do so. Yet the very fact that he had even dared to ally with this mortal had brought forth trouble. Many did not believe that he should speak with such lowly diminutive things but he had made an exception. That exception had grown into something he couldn't describe as time passed by ever so slowly.

She had brought him comfort and a great deal of happiness to his life causing his stoic appearance and ruthless brutality to fade miserably. But he found that he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed allowing some amount of emotion to surface, especially when it lit her face with a beautiful light. It gave him a certain warmth to see her happy or to watch her enjoy something. Yes maybe he was a fool but he was a rather joyful one at that. That was all that mattered right? Even if he was becoming his father in some ways it didn't matter.

"You are sure that I am pregnant Sesshoumaru?" Her voice cut through the thickness of fog surrounding his mind. Her face gave the impression that she was both shocked and extremely happy.

"This Sesshoumaru has never been incorrect before." She smiled warmly as tears filled her eyes. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her stomach. "I can sense the being within you and it is of you and I. He is a half breed but he is powerful." A tear fell down her cheek. "Why do you cry Katsu? Are you not pleased that I have sired an heir to my thrown with you or had you desired a human child?"

The last words had stung her with malice. "No it is just that I am so happy that I have come to tears of joy." He watched her for a moment, the hint of disdain and disbelief lingering over his features. Yet soon it faded away completely from his countenance. Humans were strange in their way of happiness, anger or any other emotion that they may feel. "What will you name him my lord?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not know at the moment but shall soon." Her smile brightened as she felt his aura surround her and lift them each from the ground. They were now coming to a spot which she loved most; it was where they had first met one another.

She had been walking along the waterfall's ledge when noticing a man far below her. He was covered in a sea of red. She felt a pull as she watched him lay so helplessly, a pull of demonic energy.

Nervousness entered her every breath, no matter how shallow. Demons, especially one's looking like a man, were dangerous and could destroy any being without a second thought. But she couldn't simply leave him so near death and so helpless. Maybe he'd kill her but she wasn't afraid of that. She was more afraid of someone never being shown kindness in a moment of need.

And so she began to descend the rocky surface, slipping a tripping slightly along the way. The pebbles and sand grains fell into the water but compared to the roaring noise of the waterfall they were simply movements of mime. No sound was ever to be heard. Her footing suddenly gave way and she slid downward. Katsu screeched the entire way fearing the fall more than the demon below her. She, though it seemed slow to her, hit the ground rapidly after she began her quick and unwanted downward tumble.

"Oh that one hurt." She managed a small murmur as she stood and rubbed her back. The sound of a hiss stopped her in her moments of dwelling over her bodies suffering. She quickly looked near to her. The man that lay before her was none other than the new demon lord Sesshoumaru. He had only held the term for a three hundred years or less. Even though that seems impossibly long to us it was a small amount of time for a demon.

His blue eyes, surrounded by the crimson, caused great discomfort as she looked at him. His markings grew jagged and he bore his fangs. But all she could do was smile warmly even through the discomfort. "I am Katsu Higurashai." She inched closer. "I am not here to harm you,; I come to aid you Sesshoumaru-sama demon lord of these western lands." She pulled the water container from her side and filled it.

He seemed to understand her and calmed enough for her courage to build. She moved close enough to touch him but when she tried he hissed. Pulling up false bravado she lifted the canister to his mouth. "I need to assist you my lord or dehydration shall destroy you." He still growled. "Please allow this lowly mortal to aid you in your time of dyer need."

Since that day they had become closer and closer until she conceived. As they came near to the area in which they had first spoken to one another his grip tightened about her. He did not want to jostle the female while she was with child to much for it could upset her in some way. She smiled as she looked upon his face, adore obviously in her eyes.

The mist cloud of his demon disappeared shortly after and the each landed upon the grounds surface. It was much more gentle than usual something that she hadn't expected yet did. Katsu knew that he would watch over her until she gave birth but not this closely. Once again a smile played about her face as she held his arm to her chest. "I love you even though you do not understand the feeling of this word."

The male couldn't say really anything to that and so went about to the task of catching her some sort of fish for food. She watched in silence of course, not desiring to break his concentration at all. Though she highly doubted that was possible.

He seemed to notice that she watched him closely and so turned and looked into her eyes. Once again she felt as she did when she had first fell in love with him. A flutter came into her being and she giggled as he suddenly jerked forward and lifted a fish. He was showing himself off just a little in order to impress her. But he already had her so no other would claim but that didn't matter. She still loved to watch him to do the most absurd and wonderful things.

His eyes glistened as he stood up. "We are in need of finding wood in order to cook your meat." A small blush arose as she realized that she hadn't thought of that.

She stood and began to gather as many good sturdy braches that had fallen as she could. And there was an abundance of them which of course made the situation all the better. With one arm, she noticed, Sesshoumaru picked many peaces off the forest floor. "You do not need to lower yourself like so Sesshoumaru."

"I am not lowering myself. I simply am taking care of a task that needs be taken care of." His eyes once again glistened as he watched her and this caused her to wonder what he was thinking of.

Only weeks later she was attacked but the night before then she had been having an odd dream and so Sesshoumaru took his hand and placed it over her head. This gave him a sort of passage into her dream and he found that he did not desire to be there. She lay dead on the ground and off to the side she stood watching her self. Sesshoumaru witnessed himself, filled with rage; cuddle her body to his own and a small light ushered forth from her stomach.

Inuyasha stood over each of them and neither noticed the orb as it flew into the air. Her dream followed it into the depths of a cavern, obviously once filled with water. Slowly it hovered through crevices and cracks until it reached a small pool of water where a light grew bright. As it became brighter a body formed and just as slowly as it came to be one was able to make out his features. Charcoal grey hair slid over his face and grey amber eyes appeared. The light began to dim and his body fell.

His eyes closed and he fell limply on the ground. Another light appeared to his left and it took the form of Katsu. A smile appeared as she rubbed his face. "You will be alright, he will find you soon." She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "He will be dangerous and many will desire to use the ability for some evil purpose though he is good." Her eyes traveled from her mate to the boy and back. "He will be more powerful and is now then you will ever be."

**Feudal Japan **

His mate had been most correct. Sesshoumaru had later found the boy after her death lying in a puddle of his own blood. By the look in his eyes he was blind and he was in poor condition. His right eye had a scar form the brow line to the cheek and the left sunk with damage that could never be healed. The demon lord had thought of leaving him to die but recalled her words and remembered her hands as he stared at the boys mauled one. It made him remember her and thus he stayed.

The demon that had attacked the boy went to do so once again. Sesshoumaru sensed a high powered aura about the beast and knew there would be difficulty when battling him but would win either way. Yet just as he was to attack his son leapt up a turned. His power raged at such a high level that even Sesshoumaru felt pain. He stole away and watched as the demon was obliterated in a single movement.

Other demons and even humans had desired his power afterward and so Sesshoumaru hid his son away so that the world would not be in danger. The boy hadn't minded it much though. It was a small portal which sustained him with food and water but it held no dangers for him. After creating his castle Sesshoumaru place the small other world in a room and bound the lock with a spell that would destroy the boy he was let loose unless direly needed. Yet he would still feel pain when released.

He was most likely in immense suffering as he walked about but just what was he needed for and why? Who had summoned him from his keep? Sesshoumaru's nervousness began to grow as rapidly as his rage. And Sesshoumaru is never nervous.

Kikyo and the young boy arrived to the room shortly and her eyes brimmed with tears as she seen the state the miko was in. Her body was shivering with cold and weakness as she lay almost naked for the poison had torn away much of her clothing. Her breathing came in short pain filled pants and the sound of her breath was rather raspy. The entire room seemed like it had been a fire but was now extinguished.

"I may not see her lady Kikyo but I do sense this state of being and apologize for your grief but I must be let go of now so that I may work." The miko quickly let go of his small fragile limb and so he made his way to the girl.

Shards of porcelain from what had been lovely vases cut his feet but he paid no mind to these small pains. Someone needed him and thus he would aid her. A wind blew from the outside sending a slight chill to the cooling room. Oh yes winter was indeed coming and rather soon. He could feel the old man kiss his cheeks and drying lips with a promise and a glee to return. Winter, it was the season he had witnessed just before being placed in the room.

But none of this mattered now, only the girl who he slowly came toward. The scent of her reminded him of his mother, whom he had met while sleeping. His hand came to rest over her stomach and by the feel of her aura he smiled. "She is of my mother's blood line."

Kikyo watched with interest as a light surrounding Kagome and the boy began to also come about the room. His grey amber eyes became fully grey. This would be the power of his mother, the human will to aid those in need. The wounds began to disperse from her body and the room was being righted once again. Kagome began to shake as the impurities were fully pushed from her body. The boy smiled. "He's coming Kikyo."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes he is but there is another." His eyes glistened as yellow began to take over, the demon inside of him was ready for a battle. A trademark smirk, just like his father, appeared on his face as he stood waiting for what was to come.

* * *

So how was it? Please review and let me know alright. Later on its going to get intriguing. 


	15. First touch of his evil

Hey guys thanks for reviewing my story and damn it Sarah you better review me too! LOL I'm just kidding but I bet I made ya smile.

For those of you wondering Sarah is my loving friend who is caring and generous and she'll kill me for saying that but I love pissing her off.

But yeah here we go okay.

* * *

An ominous aura suddenly collided with Kikyo's spiritual powers causing great pain to over come her. She fell to the ground feeling dizzy and extremely weak. The sound of Inuyasha's voice calling out to her suddenly affronted her ears and then another choice of wording did as well. "Who the Hell are you?" She heard the singing of Tetsuiga as it was brandished for it sheathe and the power could be felt for miles. He was being rather protective at the moment and so before he killed the boy she needed to speak with him.

"Inu-Inuyasha he shall not hurt anyone." The hanyou turned to his chosen but remained watching the boy. "Your proof is Kagome." The boy listened and looked to the young miko and found that her body had returned to its full color and the strength which was drained seemed replenished.

"You…Who the Hell are you?" The young hanyou said not a word but there was no need.

"He is my son." Sesshoumaru's cold voice leaked through the blackness and into the light of the room. His entire being did as well.

"How could you have a son? You never took a mate other wise it would have been announced." Inuyasha never truly cared for his brother but honestly any would need facts for this was simply too odd.

"Katsu." It was the only word he had needed to utter and so Inuyasha quieted. Suddenly Sesshoumaru was not here but rather there holding the boy by his throat into the air. "Had I not said that if you fled or made any other sort of ruckus that I would kill you?" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip but the boy hung in the air with no care. Anger rose in the demon as it seemed like the half breed was trying to tune him out. With that, his grip tightened even more.

"Put him down, Sesshoumaru." The demon lord cut his eyes toward Kagome and growled out something that she could here because he was to far away. "I said put him down and I mean it." Her anger was building and her blue eyes became rather fiery. As her aura built the son and the father became more and more aware of the fact that she was of Katsu's bloodline. It had somehow gone from Higurashai to Higurashi, but she was a descendant none the less.

"He is not your son and thus you have no right to enter this matter miko." Her eyes hardened further if it was possible and she took a deep breath. A sort of chill entered the room with a burning sort of feel to it.

"I don't care if he isn't my son he's still a child." She became relatively pale and her aura began to weaken. "And-and if you kill him I'll-I'll never forgive you…" The female fell to her knees and Inuyasha who was by Kikyo's side called her name.

Akin was suddenly thrown into the room and fell to the floor. Blood poured from his mouth and made a small pool below him, causing his reflection to be seen. "He has arrived." Sesshoumaru cast his eyes back to his son to find demonic markings forming over his face rather quickly. This was an assured battle and something he really did not need.

Sesshoumaru dropped the boy to the ground, literally and said. "If you survive the battle then I shall spare your life." The demon lord cast his amber eyes to find that the boy did not even acknowledge what he spoken and yet somewhere within him he knew his hanyou son had heard. Tension took the air as his fingers cracked rhythmically beside him.

Who ever this foe may be he did not know but he was powerful at that. The scent did not consist of Naraku, it was something more sinister. The smell against the winds cool breeze reminded him of a much sicker acid than what even his blood contained mixing with that of brutal death and fire. The three dancing and intertwining in an insane and rapid movement that could not be explained seemed almost to sickening for his body to handle and yet he would manage to stand without falling to the ground in pain for that would certainly be most un-lord like. His son he noticed had no sort of problem standing within the winds path with his nostrils flared from excitement for a battle was to commence. Inuyasha had no trouble either and most likely the miko's would not smell it at all but it was hard to say for they were weak.

Speaking of the miko's Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome for quite some time as she lay against the floor in what seemed to be great pain. There were times at which she would rise to her knees but fall immediately and with this enemy approaching her safety would not be guaranteed. He honestly didn't desire to aid her for she needed to stand in this pain by herself yet then again there was her safety. Something tightened within his stomach, resembling protectiveness. He would need to aid her for she was an ally and he did not desire her death. His reasons for this were hazy to him. She would be a great asset to his power but there was something other. Could it be that she simply resembled a symbol of innocence, just as Rin did?

Whatever it was it compelled him to come to her side and lift her into his arms. "Do not expect this often miko, for once this threat is gone you shall begin your training with Akin and his elder brother." Before she could take another breath a loud crack could be heard from the outside.

Sango's body had skid into the room and soon after so did her boomerang. Kagome's eyes grew wide and her power flared for a moment as she stared down at her bloody and battered friend. "Sango get up!" The demon slayer remained seemingly lifeless. Kikyo sent Inuyasha to her side and all heard a sudden familiar whoosh of wind. The monk Miroku had brought forth his wind tunnel.

Yet the sudden sound had disappeared and the only other was some of the lord's shouts or attacks as they battled. Sesshoumaru did not move for this was his son's battle and he needed to fight it himself even though he was a child. It was simply the demon way and Kagome would have to except that. The boy remained in the same place awaiting something. Yet it was impossible to say what he could be awaiting. Maybe it was an opening or then again it could be that he was watching the enemy hoping he would make the first move.

"Damn it! He's far too strong!" Sesshoumaru heard the familiar bellow of the tigers roar and a sudden yelp. His eyes narrowed as he watched his half bred son. What could he be awaiting?

Inuyasha gave an audible curse and Sesshoumaru felt himself along with the miko he held tighten their muscles as a pair of blood red eyes suddenly appeared beyond the large opening behind where Kagome once lay.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Sorry guys but I can't go anywhere on this right now so just wait a bit. 


	16. Just one more

Okay thanks for the very few reviews. (Grumbles to self as typing continues.) But don't worry I do this to make my writing better as well so yeah. **Please REVIEW.

* * *

**

The being called out to the half breed in a typical lowly demons tongue but by the way his aura flared it was impossible that he could be anything but extremely powerful. Sesshoumaru watched his son slowly move forward and toward the larger male who purred in something like contempt. A sick bastard none the less he supposed but still Sesshoumaru wondered what it was that excited him.

"You aren't allowed here demon." Kikyo gasped in slight shock as the she heard the boy's voice. He may normally have a quiet yet deep tone but now it was filled with more piss and vinegar than Inuyasha's when he was as angry as this boy's was. "Get away or deal with me."

"Didn't you know, that's what I came here to do?"

Guys I'm making one **FINAL CHAPTER **after this and it is going to be **long**. It might take me a bit to get it up so bare with me. Don't kill me please but flames are welcome.


	17. A Dream

Hey thanks for being patient you guys and here we go with my last chapter on Alligiance. Truly it ran well, though I am miserable the fun has to end. But hey I've got tons of ideas for fics and I can't let my viewers down. Oh and I request that some one please, please read my story Four Tarnished Souls and tell me why it isn't all that intriguing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood over the demon that had attacked. His gaze wandered over its mutilated body and he wondered how it could have fallen so easily when it had seemed so powerful. He believed that the beast could have put up quite a fight but yet with a single blow it simply became a heap of flesh. The battle seemed staged and false play was written all over it. His amber eyes narrowed while he looked upon the rotting skin. "_I have now witnessed the actor's performance but where is the play write?_" Quietly he opened files of enemies mentally and wondered who would have the power to do this sort of thing but none came to mind, not even Naraku's. Maybe some demons were conspiring together against his allies and house or simply trying to asses his son's abilities.

"Hey Inuyasha is Kikyo alright?" The demon lord turned slightly in order to watch the miko from the corner of his eyes as she conversed with his half brother. The boy seemed troubled and with a small sigh shrugged his shoulders. Kagome had spoke in a hushed tone and the hanyou hadn't said anything in return, only used a gesture, which must have meant the priestess was no longer awake. Humans and half-breeds, they were always so careful around those that were in pain or that they cared for if they slept. His eyes cast toward the demon slayer, monk and others who had been almost killed. Akin, he noticed, stood against the wall with Rin tending his wounds, jabbering about the fight and how afraid she had been. Other lords stood or sat also speaking of the battle. Later he would call a meeting, but only when the others had awoken and were of properly sound minds to speak.

Sesshoumaru turned and then watched as his brother's face remained in a very hurt and worried position. The demon lord silently scoffed at his weakness toward this human female. Surely he would never be as weak as the lad and thanked Kami that he was more like his mother rather than father or otherwise he may have been enough of a fool to fall for the younger miko who sat contemplating the situation. His eyes narrowed once again as he scanned her features. He wasn't attracted to her in the least was he? She was certainly intriguing and better than most but could he find her so lovely? With a huff of denial and disbelief he turned from her to once again look over the body.

"May I be of service?" His son stood over Inuyasha and his chosen mate watching the pair with slight intrigue. Hopefulness sparked his eyes which reminded Sesshoumaru of his mother. The hanyou looked over him wearily and obviously was unsure to trust him. "Please if I may, I only desire to assist."

Kagome's radiant smile broke through the emptiness and spoke cheerily in a quiet manner. "Sure you can. What's your name because I sort of forgot to ask?" He almost smiled at her blush over her lapse of manner.

"I have no name." There was a small silence that filled the room. Kagome was slightly shocked but tried not to seem that way for fear of upsetting the lad. "I see it is odd to you but my father did not think I needed one and nor did I." Her expression softened along with her eyes causing something inside of him to stir, to awaken. He hadn't felt it ever and couldn't comprehend this new emotion.

"Would you like a name now?" Sesshoumaru heard his son gasp in shock, even though the sound was barely audible. Kagome, he supposed had seen his chest rise and not fall for a brief moment and so, began giggling. The melody calmed his frazzled nerves without himself knowing of its effects and so his tense shoulders relaxed and the slight headache disappeared.

"I suppose if it is alright with my father." The boy looked over his shoulder and found that his parent was not looking toward him and had decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say such a thing. The human in his soul awakened an emotion he knew well, depression. Really he wouldn't have minded a name, it would have been nice. Something to call himself by would have been interesting and for maybe a moment in time he could be known as something other than hanyou or brat or even motherless child. But it was so terribly unlikely and so he thanked her kindly. "Arigato Kagome-sama yet I fear it is simply not allowed."

Once again silence…and then there was hope.

"You may if you wish to do so little miko." Kagome turned her bright blue eyes toward the demon's form and though he held his back to her he could feel the shock, excitement and gratefulness within her aura. Sesshoumaru knew she was smiling at him and it made him feel strange to know that happiness was directed toward him. The oddness in his emotions was something he could not describe or recognize but was unsure if he truly desired to know. So he simply did not dawdle on the matter.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," Though he still stood facing the opposite direction she bowed in respect. He made a small sound, like hn, which was his version she supposed of Inuyasha's keh. Another giggle erupted from her as she saw his son's face. The boy looked absolutely shocked and seemed barely able to breathe.

It took a moment for him to focus into the real world once again but immediately reacted once his mind focused on what had happened. "Arigato my…" Silence over came the room as he mulled over what word to use. Should he call him Lord or father? Did he even deserve to say that he was related at all in the first place? "Thank you my Lord." His tone held the slightest hint of sadness but the western ruler ignored it. This was none of his concern honestly. If his son held depression he'd simply need to get over it.

Kagome watched the scene with softening eyes. Her heart really went out to this boy because of the fact that one, he had no mother, two, his father despised him and three, because he was so lonely. It seemed so unbearable in her perspective. If the last of her family, especially parent, hated her she wouldn't be able to handle the pain. Instinctively she touched the young man's scarred hand. His eyes met hers instantly, slight shock and disbelief ran through them. "_Why would she want to touch me, a disgusting half breed?_"

And then there was that smile, a smile that seemed so achingly familiar and yet so alien, but none the less it captured his heart and any air left in his lungs froze. There was warmth pooling inside of him, and a fluttery feeling came over his stomach. Her touch felt so comforting and once again he could swear that he had felt it before. His eyes couldn't leave her own. Their depths attracting him and drowning his heart, mind and soul in something he never wanted to leave. This kindness, he could remember experiencing it but not so, yet either way he rather enjoyed the happiness it gave him. Hm, yet another word that was known and yet not. Strange how she made him feel certain things he had never known before, no?

"What do you want your name to be?" Kagome kept hold of his hand, the smile never leaving her countenance. Inuyasha had watched closely the entire time but remained silent. It was always best to let the miko work her magic even if he was an overprotective…friend.

"I honestly don't know what my name should be. I have not heard of many names." The smile seemed to slide away and the happy glitter within the blue irises began to dim. That was what he had meant to achieve. Thinking quickly he spoke. "But I would very much like for you to give a name, if you do not mind."

Happy and relieved he watched her face light up once again. "Okay well how about…?" She quieted and seemed to begin thinking hard. "Oh! I know! I've always loved this name ever since I was little; Shun Han." His face changed slightly, seeming to think it over. His eyes gave deep concentration.

"Shun Han, Shun Han…" He repeated for a few moments, letting the words role off of his tongue. "I think I shall enjoy it." Kagome sighed with relief. She was happy that he finally had something to be called by and obviously he was satisfied as well.

"Well Shun Han how do you think you can help?" He smiled at her for a moment before looking to the hanyou beside her.

"I am of ability to heal beings and so I wish to take her injuries from her body, if you do not mind Inuyasha." It seemed hard for him to say anything. It was easily seen that Inuyasha did not trust him but he was worried over Kikyo. So what should he do? She could very well die from her weakened state if no aid was given but this boy-was he trust worthy? Inuyasha nodded slowly, still unsure.

Sensing his unease Shun Han bent down with careful slowness, not desiring to seem as some sort of threat. Still the hanyou became even wearier as he traveled toward the priestess. Kagome watched the two, hoping that nothing would cause some sort of fight between them. Just as the half breed boy was to touch Kikyo Inuyasha clamped and tightened his fingers about his wrists. "Don't you hurt her."

Shun Han clearly heard the threat within his voice and smiled. "She saved me from ever lasting loneliness and so I wouldn't dare harm my savior." The fingers laced over his arm slowly loosened until finally they released all together. The distrust subsided slightly but like the ocean's tide which forever caress the bank it still remained. Shun Han's eyes then returned to the black haired priestess.

The half dog demon touched her face and her stomach with his only his fingertips, seemingly afraid that she would shatter if he were not careful. Kikyo tensed for a moment underneath his touch for it was not familiar. But as he began to concentrate his abilities into his hands and the demon barely left she relaxed. The human that desired to heal was beginning to overtake the demonic side of him which desired to slay in order for the process to begin. His beast would easily get in the way of his desire to aid.

His body, along with her own began to glow a bright light. His being white and her own blue. Kikyo relaxed fully which was the only thing that held Inuyasha from attacking the boy. She seemed peaceful and her wounds were definitely fading. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Shun Han work his task. How was it possible that he could make his demon aspect disappear and heal Kikyo being half demon?

Sesshoumaru, from pure curiosity, turned his head toward them and watched his son's movements with silent interest. It was odd to think that he could heal in such a way with being a half breed rather than fully human. Yet there again Katsu was a spiritually powerful female, though she knew not how to use these abilities, and he himself was a rather strong demon. So combining these bloods must have created a half breed that can decide when it is time to be demon, human or the combination.

His amber eyes caught sight of the other youkai and lord's surprise as they watched baffled at his supreme strength. Akin in the mean time had come closer to Kagome and was obviously worried over her safety. Sesshoumaru would have to speak to him again over Kagome he supposed. Though the demon lord believed he still recalled that he was no longer her protector he would simply need to reinforce his demand with much more ferocity than he would have prior to this time.

What were his real intentions towards Kagome in the first place? Sesshoumaru knew that the demon couldn't possibly be in love with her, not this soon any way but the friendship bond that currently surfaced so quickly was something other most defiantly. Then again this miko knew how to ally her self with others quickly and even Sesshoumaru had felt himself fall prey to her charm. Of course he had not allowed it to continue for an extended period of time but still he to had felt the growing desire to be held in her affection. Affection, he mulled something very deadly indeed.

"Shun Han are you alright!" Kagome gripped his arm as his body began to shake of its own free will. The light surrounding Kikyo began to fluctuate violently but there was no danger although Inuyasha did pull the miko away immediately and drew his Tetsuiga.

"Get back Kagome! He might hurt you!" The miko didn't listen to her friend and simply continued to hold onto Sesshoumaru's son in fear for him. Akin paid no mind to her demands towards Inuyasha and instead lifted her from the child. He sensed her anger flare hastily afterward but did not regret his decision.

"Akin what are you doing!" The dragon, leopard demon said nothing and merely held tightly to her small form. "Answer me damn it, what are you doing?" She shook violently trying to break free of his hold.

"Kagome if it is possible you shall be harmed I am not ready to take any such risk. If you do not believe what I say when I mention that you can be harmed look at you hands." Her eyes widened for a moment as she caught sight of her once creamy skin. Instead it was charred, the cause being the boy's aura. It was so hot that it marred her skin like a dull blade after being taken from hot coals.

"But I-I never noticed that before." She seemed stunned to an extreme level as she watched her fingertips. Blood streamed sluggishly and her skin was obviously torn painfully but the adrenaline running through her body caused a state of shock to set in order for her body to feel no pain. Akin watched her troubled features as his hands remained tightly about her upper body, a scaly fluffed tail wrapped about her middle in order to keep her steady.

A dark black light burst forth from the lad and Kagome suddenly felt as if she were being torn apart. Her body reacted in the only way it could to such pain and that was to succumb to immediate darkness. Though however faintly she heard Akin call out to her in worry and with a small cry of pain she fell further and further into a deep dark crevice until she didn't know what was what any longer.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Kagome sat herself upright and looked about. It was snowing like Hell around her and the moon above gave the world an eerie glow. She heard Inuyasha scream and her body reacted of its own accord. Standing quickly she began running toward where she had believed she heard him, calling his name the entire way. Coming over a large snowy mound which she had almost fallen back down many a time she saw what she did had least expected. Blood ran into her eye and she whipped it away without much notice.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and her comrades battled ferociously against Naraku's evil but after every attack he healed. Her friends were in pain, it was obvious and Shippo stood at her side, whimpering in slight fear. "Kagome what are we gonna do?" She looked to the boy and didn't seem to react.

"_What's going on? I thought that I was with Sesshoumaru and Akin and Inuyasha…_" Her eyes watched the battle until it clicked. "_That's right we were battling Kagura and when we had almost killed her she had left. When we were chasing her I got hit in the head by Shippo's spinning top when I moved in front of it accidentally. The told him to stay with me._" She looked to the battle and back to her kit. "Then I was just dreaming?"

"No it was a vision." Shippo almost squeaked but a soul collector came around his mouth before he could utter a single peep. Kagome whirled around. "You are still in high school Kagome and are still in love with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and your self are not alliances as of yet."

"But Kikyo, it was so-so real." The young girl didn't understand when everything she had experienced had to have happened. She looked to her hands to find if the burn marks were still there for she indeed felt pain in order to give some sort of proof but they were gone. "But-but I don't understand."

"Once you had fallen unconscious the shikon no tama about your neck erupted in a strange light and took you into what could be. Everything that you saw is possible and you would have finished seeing through had you not awoken when you had believed in feeling the immense pain." Kikyo sighed before continuing. "Kagome let me show you something that if I speak you will not believe." The dead priestess placed her hand to her reincarnations head and so sent her look alike into a swarm of images.

There was a lovely blue sky overhead and Kagome found her self watching an older version of herself sitting beside Shun Han. He had a smile on his face and so did she. Each watched the Sakura petals fall quietly from the large tree that they were under. Each seemed to be awaiting something but what could it be? Her eyes alit as she turned toward Shun Han as he stood with in the tall grass blades.

"Do you sense him coming?" With a smile he nodded. Kagome heard herself squeal and watched as she stood. Surprise filtered her features when she noticed her stomach and unconsciously felt her own belly. A child; she was pregnant? But whose child was it?

Over the horizon came a figure which she had surprisingly expected to see. Sesshoumaru in all of his brilliant glory walked toward the miko, who was running full speed at him. A glint of amusement came to his eyes and maybe contentment but there again it could have simply been the sun's tricks. But the small smile that formed was unmistakable.

Before Kagome reached him Sesshoumaru pulled two leather striplings and the armor was on the grassy ground at his feet. Stepping over the Taiyoukai then lifted Kagome into his arms, holding her protectively. "You my love I have missed most of all."

Kagome almost jaw dropped at what he said and how she simply kissed him in return for his compliment. "_There's no way this is going on is it?_"

"How have you faired?" With a smile she pushed a sliver hair behind his elf like ear and then rubbed his cheek.

"Now that you are here I am fantastic." Tears of joy ran down her face and the demon lord kissed them away.

"_I'm really meant to be with Sesshoumaru?_" The thought seemed ghastly at first but after a moment it wasn't so impossible. Her eyes watered and she wiped the falling tears away, remaining shock. "_Sesshoumaru could love someone like me?_"

"Yes he could." The miko turned toward Kikyo, suddenly coming from the vision. "But you see the attack which I teach you will not work and even though it will all end fine you hadn't noticed the grave's in the back ground. Sango and Shippo die painfully while Miroku lives on for many years and eventually does die but he is so sad that his soul shall not be appeased and so he will roam the earth for eternity. Kagome will you risk death even further in order to save your friends?"

With a smile and almost no thought she answered. "What have I got to loose Kikyo?" With that Kikyo placed a dagger within her own chest. Kagome gasped in horror and gripped the miko by the shoulders. "Kikyo what are doing?"

"I am prepared to be the once pure priestess that I was Kagome." Tears streamed down he cheeks. I don't want to be this way any more. I want to save Inuyasha. Do that which Sesshoumaru recalled within the dream but there will be an extreme abundance of power to your assault with my death." Blood came from the miko mouth and her eyes slowly died. Kagome cried into her kimono and felt her soul seep within her.

"Thank you Kikyo, I needed this aid." Quietly she let go of the priestess and slowly lifted her self from the forest floor. Turning toward where it was that Naraku stood her blue eyes became filled with a cold burning hatred. Shippo came by her side and before he could say a thing she spoke in frigid tones that would have made even the most savage of youkai shiver in fear. "You will stay."

The young kit nodded, fear leaking over his scent. Once her order was confirmed to be heard and to be obeyed she began to saunter toward Naraku and where her friends currently battled. Inuyasha turned toward her for a moment but the half breed was immediately attacked and so had to defend his life. The miko simply continued moving toward the dog demon lord of the west and of course he took notice of this female's pursuit. His amber eyes ran over her form and noticed an odd determination.

Inuyasha began to enhance greatly in his abilities catching Naraku off guard for a moment but only a moment. Sesshoumaru supposed it was do to the fact that Kagome was now present. Memories of the demon lord that had not yet come to pass filled the part of Kagome that would love him and so she smiled as she came by his side. "What do you smile at human miko?"

Her smile brightened further, the moon illuminating it in an in human light but her eyes, they were so different from that smile. It was as if the wisdom of a thousand tortures lay still, hidden for an eternity. "Sesshoumaru I may die today."

The demon lord scoffed. "How perceptive human, do you wish to confess for past sins for I have not the time?" with that said her laugh came forth, it was so dry, so dead causing belief that the Kagome who had once been was gone and never would be again.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama that is not what I am asking. I merely need your assistance." The young woman waited for him to incline his head before continue without disruption. "I am in need of your strength. T know how to defeat Naraku, Kikyo and my soul are now one once again and through memories of the priests teaching to her I may be able to perform this feet. Naraku knows of this attack but he does not know that I am now aware of it."

His eyes seemed to bore into her and she could see how very calculating and curious his demon nature truly was. "And why would my own strength be acquired little miko?"

She almost laughed at the memory that name held for her. "You are of demon stature Sesshoumaru and can shield your self or I from any attack Naraku can throw while Inuyasha can not think so quickly. I need time, moments or minutes to allow my miko energy to fly forth." The Taiyoukai seemed to consider this proposal for a moment as his eyes darkened and lightened every second or so. "Will you aid me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A question surfaced with his eyes. "You would willingly throw your life away miko?" At her small nod he allowed a small smile to slice through his mask. "I suppose I shall."

"Thank you for this my lord." Kagome bowed before stepping backward. Sesshoumaru then stood before her and almost growled when Naraku's hissing voice came forth.

"So I see the great Sesshoumaru-sama has fallen in his father's and brothers footsteps." A wicked smile came to his face while Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to strike.

Inuyasha seemed to anger rather quickly and was soon to attack but Miroku gripped his shoulder. "Inuyasha look at Kagome." At seeing the monks obviously shocked face he turned and found Kagome body beginning to glow with an odd light. Snow lifted into the air and began to melt whilst she slowly began to rise into the air. At first it was sluggish but her body began to spin vertically in the air and with her aura surrounding her it seemed as if the neon lights and a tornado's steadily rising winds combined into a single form.

Sesshoumaru had already gathered his energy about him in a small cloud and rose with her. Naraku hissed at the pair and was to attack when Kagome's voice rang out sounding more like a warrior angel rather than the nineteen year old girl that she was. "Sesshoumaru you must transform." At this green energy surrounded the dog demon, seemingly on its own accord, or truly her command. Naraku could not penetrate the dog demon's barrier while his change was in the midst of completing. Sango and the group looked upward with shock and Shippo nearly passed out from the Inu youkai's energy.

A giant white paw stepped out from the miasma created and after a moment a fully transformed Sesshoumaru. Poised for attack on his three legs he growled threateningly at the hanyou. After this one noise from the demon he began to attack Naraku unmercifully and not a single blow flew past Sesshoumaru, no matter how much effort the male placed into it.

Inuyasha winced as Kagome screamed so high pitched that only a dog could possibly hear it. A bright blinding pink light surrounded all of her allies and her self and blue's and purples streaked from the tornado of wind and aura. Naraku's eyes grew wide, fear suddenly stealing its self within his heart. He tried to back away but the power merely followed and in the end he was consumed by purity at any rate. His scream eventually died and the lights about her friends flashed until there was nothing left. Kagome began to transcend from the sky and, in his state, Sesshoumaru did not want the female to fall to her death. He brought his body below her and so she landed against him. She was weak and could hardly move but in a small voice begged Sesshoumaru to let her down. "Sesshoumaru please I need to purify the shikon no tama."

His head inclined in understanding and in a whirl wind he had transformed into his previous state. Laying her near the jewel he stood and stepped away. Curiosity kept him near her, to see what she would do with the jewel. Her hands weakly grasped it and within a moment the jewel began to glow. "_I want Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Sesshoumaru happy. For Sango bring her family from the dead, Miroku let him have what he desires as long as it is for some other than himself, Shippo allow his parents to return, Sesshoumaru his arm regenerated and Inuyasha let Kikyo return from the dead even if it kills me. Please Shikon no Tama I beg of the._" Little had she known all about her heard her thoughts and each were equally surprised.

The shikon jewel then grew bright in its pure glow and dissipated into nothingness. Sango gasped as before her eyes her family returned. The demon slayer ran to them crying in pure joy. Her father held her, her brother cried against her and her mother stood proudly watching her once small girl when she had left cry against her father as a grown woman. Miroku gasped as his wind tunnel returned and quickly he wrapped the prayer beads about it. "Miroku…?" He smiled at her.

"I desire to protect you, what can I say?" She blushed as her father laughed and mother smiled. Shippo then squealed and if one looked hard enough you could see he and his family embracing within the tree line. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain as his arm began to return. First the bone, then muscle, tendons and veins reappeared before his skin and claws.

He rotated it about and watched as he pressed his venom into leaking. A smirk graced his lips as he uttered a few words. "Absolutely amazing." Inuyasha then watched as half of Kagome's soul was ripped away from her and Kikyo's body suddenly appeared.

Her eyes were wide and she felt her hands against her face. Instead of cold there was warmth and flesh rather than clay. "Ki-Kikyo?"

She smiled broadly at her love that she could finally be reunited with once more and live happily with him. "Oh Inuyasha." She ran to him and he gripped her tightly against him. Tears streamed down her face as she held him as close to her as he held her to him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru had already noticed but once Shippo mentioned something all others turned to find something dreadful. The miko lay, her eyes were wide open and blood poured from one side of her mouth. Shippo stared, hoping it was not true. His small hands touched her face and his own scrunched in agony as he felt the warmth of her leaving in the dead winter. "Kagome don't leave me."

"Oh great Kami no." Sango starred downward tears of sadness now running down her cheeks. She shook her head and found solace in Miroku immediately as he held her to him. The demon exterminator sobbed against his chest and gripped to him tightly. Kohaku watched his sister and wondered who this girl could be to them for it caused such great sorrow in his sibling. Inuyasha held Kikyo to him tighter and her chocolate eyes held sorrow as silent slow tears fell.

Shippo's mother lifted him into her arms and his father held them both to him. His green eyes holding regret to not have known such a fine creature. The miko lay in the snow showing no life and yet there was something. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her form.

"I would like to know this miko Kagome. She intrigues me in ways no other human has." He smirked as he drew Tensegia from its sheathe, holding it above her body and swiped.

**END

* * *

**

So this is the ending and I hope you guys like it because I worked my butt off to make it good.


End file.
